Digimon Fusion
by flamekitty84
Summary: What happens when kids from Adventure and Frontier collide and meet in the same world? Will they be able to communicate and team up to save the Digital World for a second time? TaichixYamato -changes later-
1. Ep 01 A New Rival, A New Problem

Disclaimer: I do NOT, never have, and never will own Digimon...duh...

Katsuro and Nozomi are MINE tho

Before I start with the story, I'd like to explain a few things:

One!...in this story, Tai and Matt are 18 and still in High School (last year tho)...Fangsangel brought up the fact that TK and Kari are not 2 years younger but 4..so they'll be 14. Thank you for that!

Two!...This is a season collab. so there will be elements of several of the Digimon seasons...you'll see what I mean later on...

Three!...I will possibly introduce some new elements but you'll have to wait and see about That too...

and Four!...This Will contain Shounen Ai (Boy's Love) so if u don't like that kinda stuff, go away.

And now! on to the story!!...

* * *

**Digimon Fusion**

Episode 01 - A New Rival, A New Problem

--

"Yay! Go Tai!!" Kari yelled over the crowd as her older brother, Tai Kamiya, moved the ball down the soccer field towards the goal.

"This game is really close. I wonder if we'll win." TK, who had been dragged to the game by Kari, was sitting quite quietly between her and his older brother, Matt.

"Hey! What are you talking about, TK?? Of course we'll win! Tai's the best there is!" Kari exclaimed, easily heard over the roaring crowd as Tai inevitably scored the next goal., "See? What'd I tell ya??"

Matt just sat there and smiled, watching the brunet play the game he basically dedicated his life to. He was one of the best on his team, and he knew it. Matt adored his arrogant, cocky attitude, but arrogance is usually accompanied by clumsiness, and Tai was defiantly cursed with it.

Matt didn't care, though. He loved the boy and there was nothing that could change the way he felt about him.

Matt's thoughts were eventually interrupted when the woman sitting next to him accidentally bumped his leg as she reached down to pick up her purse.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" The woman raised her eyes and locked them with a dazzling set of friendly, blue eyes.

"Not a problem." He smiled.

The woman looked to be somewhere in her mid 30s but was quite beautiful for her age. Her long, brown hair swirled about in the light breeze and her face was completely free of freckles and make-up, which revealed her natural, smooth, almost too perfect skin tone.

She was obviously not too worried about her appearance, and Matt assumed by the way she dressed that she was a mother.

"Hey, aren't you Matt Ishida?"

Matt simply smiled at the question for he had expected something like that, but he was astounded when she didn't jump out of her seat and tackle him like all the other obsessed fan-girls.

The woman's expression showed her delight as a smile swept across her face, "My daughter absolutely loves your music. It's all she listens to."

"Oh, really?" Matt wasn't too surprised by this comment, but he showed interest, making conversation with the kind lady.

"Ya. I've actually found myself singing your songs quite a few times. She plays them so much I've pretty much memorized all the words." Her smile quickly faded as she realized she had never introduced herself, "I'm sorry…I just keep rambling." She smiled nervously, holding out a slender hand, "My name's Nozomi."

"Nice to meet you, Nozomi." Matt took her hand gently in his and placed on it a light kiss, making a slight blush creep over her cheeks.

"Matt, you're gonna miss the whole game!" TK grumbled, somewhat annoyed. Matt, being as famous as he was due to his Rock Band, always got all the attention from ravaging fan-girls to kind women such as Nozomi. Many of them asked for his autograph or if they could get a picture with him. Some even asked if they could have a kiss on the cheek. Matt wasn't too comfortable with the kissing part, but he did what he could to please his fans.

TK wasn't at all jealous of his brother. He just wished once in a while there could be a day where Matt wasn't attacked everywhere he went.

"So how old is your daughter?" Matt questioned casually as he returned his gaze to the field.

"Well, right now she's 15, but she'll be 16 next month on the 22nd." Nozomi stated.

"Oh, is that so? Are you having a party for her?" Matt wasn't like most other famous people who were stereotypically rude and think ordinary people aren't worth talking to. Matt was so used to random people coming up to him asking for his autograph or a kiss and simply leaving to go tell their friends and show off. He got that everyday so it was nice to finally just sit and talk to someone like Nozomi. Her next statement, though, changed the entire mood of the conversation.

"Well, actually," She paused, "Her father passed away recently, so I don't have enough money for something like that." Her misty, brown eyes lowered to the ground in front of her.

Matt sought a solution to ease the woman's pain.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said in a soft voice, "If there's anything I can do I'd be more than happy to help out." He offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't let you do that." She recovered quickly from her current state and raised her cheery eyes to meet his again as she smiled.

"Well if you won't let me help out, at least accept my offer to come sing for your daughter on her birthday." Matt returned the smile.

Nozomi's eyes were filled with joy as she thought about how happy her daughter would be when her favorite singer showed up at their doorstep.

Matt's attention was drawn back to the field as he heard the crowd cheer, otherwise he would have acknowledged Nozomi's attempt at a 'thank you', which was muffled by the fans and was practically inaudible. He didn't need a 'thank you', though. The look in her eyes was all he needed to know she appreciated his generous offer.

He kept his eyes fixated on Tai as he dashed down the field, preparing his next move that would win his team the game.

Dodging everyone that attempted at stopping him, he drew nearer and nearer to his destination as the sound of the audience rang in his ears. The closer he got to the goal, the faster his heart raced and the bigger his smile got, awaiting the glorious moment of victory.

"Go Tai!" Matt shouted as he stood up with the rest of the crowd, a huge smile on his face.

Tai was so hell bent on scoring the final goal that he hadn't even noticed a player from the opposing team coming up beside him to steal the ball. Tai was so close to the goal that, even if he did notice the boy, it wouldn't matter.

Or so he thought…

Just when Tai was prepared to win the game and gain some much desired fame, the boy next to him slid out of nowhere and kicked the ball out from in front of Tai, tripping him in the process.

Tai hit the ground face first. He quickly recovered just in time to see another player on his team jump in and save the game by scoring Tai's goal for him.

The crowd burst out in cheerful shouts and whistles as the buzzer went off, signifying the game's end. The score was 6 to 5, Tai's team being the winning team.

Tai simply watched in despair and humiliation as the team that once admired him now crowded around his only rival. Tai had competed with Katsuro since he first made his appearance on the team not too long ago. Tai had moved from best to second best when everyone experienced Katsuro's skill in soccer for the first time. Tai was devastated when he had made a complete fool of himself, 'letting' Katsuro score the final goal. He was only mad at himself for being over confident and not paying attention to what was going on around him.

He made a vow to get revenge on Katsuro and win back his team's support.

Everyone in the crowd clapped and cheered as the winning team made its way off the field. Tai tagged behind, not taking part in the congratulation of his rival.

_What's so great about him anyway…?_

Tai stalked the group until they had all begun to depart, leaving Katsuro alone.

"That was some save, Katsuro." Tai strode up to him with a huge smile on his face.

Katsuro turned from the table in front of him, a cup of water in his hand.

"Oh, it was nothing. I only did it for the team." He smiled.

Katsuro was typically a nice guy who never thought of himself and always put others before him. He did whatever was necessary to please everyone else, even if it meant harm to him, mind or body.

Tai, however, thought differently of him and saw only the devil behind the boy's deceiving, green eyes. He always seemed to outdo him, in the end claiming it to be nothing or done for someone else, in this case the team.

Tai wondered why no one else saw what he did when those dead eyes looked on them. Maybe Katsuro had a personal grudge against him and him alone. Whatever it was, Tai was determined to undermine his rival's confidence and give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Yeah I heard you're like that: Always thinking of other people."

"Well of course. The team is like my family. And it's never good to be selfish." Katsuro shot him a sharp glare with those dead eyes that tore through Tai like a knife, inflicting a deep wound to his pride.

Tai wasn't 'selfish'…

Was he?

After Matt had finished giving his 'good-byes', and his phone number, to Nozomi, he led TK and Kari over to Tai to congratulate him on his team's victory.

"Tai, you were awesome!" Kari wrapped her arms around Tai's neck, distracting his attention from Katsuro.

"Thanks Kari." Tai returned her hug.

"Ya that was some game! You were great out there!" Matt exclaimed. He had seen Tai talking to Katsuro and was hoping Tai wasn't too mad about Katsuro scoring the final goal.

Tai smiled at Matt as TK offered Tai a 'great job!'.

Tai glanced behind him to see that Katsuro had left and was nowhere in sight.

_That show-off…thinks he knows everything…I'll show him…He'll be sorry he ever came to Odaiba High…_

Tai's thoughts were interrupted by Kari's suggestion.

"Hey, why don't we go celebrate?"

Tai stared at her blankly for a few seconds before he realized she said anything, "Oh, um…well actually I think I'm just gonna head home…I'm pretty tired…"

"You worked yourself pretty hard out there. I'll bet you're tired. Here, let me carry your stuff for you." Matt lent Tai a helping hand, picking up his unusually heavy Duffel bag.

"Thanks Matt." Tai flashed Matt a smile, glad he had a friend like him.

**XxXxXx**

"I didn't even see the kid. He just came out of nowhere!"

"Kids don't just 'come out of nowhere', Tai. You just weren't paying attention, that's all." Matt comforted Tai as the group walked back from the field to Tai's house.

"I know. I should have. If only I would have seen him, I could've-"

"Tai, it wasn't your fault at all. It couldn't be helped." Kari interrupted, "But look on the bright side! At least your team won!" She smiled.

Tai would have assured them that he _was_ happy the team won, but, before he could say anything, the ground trembled and a slight rumbling sound could be heard in the distance.

The group came to a sudden stop, looking around to see what had caused the mini earthquake-like tremor.

"What was that??" Kari questioned as the ground shook again, this time more violently.

"I have no idea." Tai looked around, hoping it wasn't anything important.

The sound of sirens began to ring in their ears as several police cars raced by them, swerving around the block where chaos began to break loose. People were screaming and the tremors were more frequent. People in their cars were speeding to escape whatever threat was around the block.

"This does not look good…TK, head home now!" Matt demanded as he took off, curious as to what was happening and feeling a need to find out what it was.

"But Matt!"

Tai turned to both TK and Kari, "Matt's right. Both of you head home." Tai gave no further instruction as he darted off after Matt, sensing something wasn't normal about any of this.

He turned the corner sharply and nearly plowed into Matt, who had stopped suddenly.

Tai recovered quickly and raised his eyes to meet the furious expression of a huge, blue Allosaurus-like dinosaur with a band of feathers encircling its head standing in them idle of an empty street of ruins.

* * *

So thats about it for my first chapter of Digimon Fusion. This story will Definatly get a lot more interesting as it progresses...trust me.

Welp, please take the time to review so I know what yall think. Thanks for reading and I'll post the next chapter VERY soon, promise!!

Kitty


	2. Ep 02 Once Upon A Crime

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and never will own Digimon...aw poo...

* * *

**Digimon Fusion**

Episode 02 - Once Upon A Crime

--

"What is that thing??"

"I don't know, but we'd better run!" Matt whirled and ran the opposite direction as the creature stooped to roar at the only two people in sight.

Tai recovered from his shock and quickly hurried after Matt as the creature ran after them.

"What do we do?!" Matt questioned, running as fast as his legs would carry him.

"How about I go this way and you go that way! We'll see if we can confuse him!" Tai stated as their pursuer snapped at them, coming so close Matt and Tai could feel its breath on their necks.

Matt quickly agreed to the plan and took off in another direction, "This had better work, Tai…" He said to himself under his breath.

The monster took only two seconds to decide who he'd chase, and Matt was his intended victim. It took the corner so sharply it nearly tripped itself trying to snatch Matt in its jaws.

Tai skidded to a halt and swore to himself quietly, wondering why Matt had to be the target. He quickly decided to follow the both of them to insure Matt's safety.

Matt scrambled down the sidewalk, desperately looking for an escape route away from the snapping jaws behind him. His adrenaline rush had begun to wear off and his legs were now starting to feel it. He figured anything would be better than stumbling and falling prey to millions of sharp, slicing teeth. He spotted an alleyway up ahead and hoped he could outrun the gnashing beast long enough to take refuge between the two walls. His last burst of adrenaline finally got him there and he nearly fell once he felt safe. The only thing keeping him from collapsing was a strange humming noise from behind him. He quickly turned his attention back to see the predator standing at the alleyway entrance in an attack stance. Its jaws were lowered to the ground and its mouth was open, a ball of blue energy forming deep in its throat.

_It can't be…_

Matt's eyes widened.

_A…Digimon?!_

He turned and ran. He ran faster than he had ever run in his life, knowing he had nowhere to go but forward, and the walls would channel the Digimon's attack straight at him and would probably kill him. He was in the real world and he was not just data there.

His mind raced almost as fast as his legs. What would happen if he didn't make it out of the alley in time? What would happen to the rest of the city? What would happen to Tai? And TK?

_I can't let that happen!_

Matt felt the heat of the blast as soon as it left the dragon's mouth. He felt it hot on his back, but he still ran. He knew he had no chance of ever making it out alive, but he still ran. He knew it was over, and he cursed himself for not seeing he had set up his own death.

No. Matt wasn't going to let that happen and, with an angry determination, he pushed himself forward. He saw the road ahead and leapt out of the alleyway, rolling to the side and just barely escaping the blast of the blazing hot energy by inches.

He wasted no time and jumped to his feet as the blast crashed into a building on the opposite side of the street, almost completely obliterating it on impact.

Matt took off down the street, hoping he would be able to shake the Digimon off his tail and escape long enough to find Tai.

Matt's eyes darted here and there, knowing any signs of life would be Tai for he was the only other person out on the streets. He was panting like a dog now, yet he was thankful he had escaped. He did not, however, look back or even _think_ of looking back. All that was on his mind was Tai.

_Where are you, Tai?_

He turned the corner and immediately regretted doing so. He stood face-to-face with the lizard, who had apparently known where Matt was headed and cut him off coming the other way.

Matt, now sitting on the ground, knew he wouldn't be given a second chance. The Digimon took no time to enjoy the pleasure of Matt's agony and fear and lunged at him. Not even two feet away from Matt's face, the predator's jaws were snapped shut and the Digimon's body was thrown into a building.

Matt was too scared to even know, or care about, what was going on. All he knew was that he _was_ given a second chance and he took it. He scrambled back to his feet and fled in the opposite direction. He could hear the painful howls from behind him, and it made him curious as to what had happened. He came to a stop once he knew he was far out of the way and turned to see the action.

The first thing that caught his eye was a tall figure dressed in silver-blue armor. His clawed boots the whole way up to his helmed face was clad in a beautifully crafted, blue-tinted, metal Digi-zoid armor. A long, blue scarf rippled in the wind from the blast of the impact. Once the thin smoke settled, the figure's face was revealed.

Matt noticed a helm designed to resemble that of a wolf's head covered the top half of the stranger's head, leaving the chin and mouth revealed. His deep, red eyes were piercing, and his expression was stone.

He stood defensively with two long light swords held out in front of him, waiting for the Digimon to rise from the rubble.

Matt stared in awe at him.

_Who is that guy?...He's defiantly a Digimon but…why did he save me??_

"Get up, Allomon!" The figure's deep voice echoed through Matt's ears like a wolf's howl through the trees, "Get up and fight!"

Matt felt a hand on his shoulder and, being caught up in the action, jumped and whirled around in alarm.

Tai blinked in confusion, "Are you ok, Matt?"

Matt panted slightly, "Ya, I'm fine." He turned his attention back to the battle in front of him.

Allomon's eyes flashed open and he made a quick attempt to lunge at the other Digimon.

"Who is that??"

Matt watched carefully as the figure easily deflected Allomon's teeth and jumped back to avoid him, "I don't know, but he saved me…"

Allomon, now in an angry fit, spat a flaming ball of energy at his enemy, who was close enough that a clean swipe of the tail could have obliterated him.

The Digimon easily avoided the attack by jumping into the air.

"Howling Laser!" He shot a blue laser out of the cannon-like weapon on his left arm. The beam went straight into the mouth of the beast and exploded in his throat. Allomon roared in pain but refused to go down.

The figure landed gracefully on the pavement as his enemy's attack exploded behind him.

Matt and Tai both shielded themselves from the nearby blast as shards of metal and glass sliced through the air.

Allomon was defeated now. He had no way of attacking besides his claws and teeth, which would be useless against the agility of his wolf enemy. He did not give up, however, and made one last attempt to annihilate him. He dashed forward, jaws open, and snapped them shut on the wolf Digimon. He, in return, acted quickly and put his arms up to meet the teeth closing around him. He was stuck in the beast's powerful jaws with no way to escape. Allomon forced pressure down onto his victim, hoping to simply crush him, but the force pushing back against him was greater. The wolf Digimon trembled slightly under the pressure, but was obviously just a bit stronger. He managed to hastily draw out his light sword with one hand while the other held open Allomon's mouth. Within a split second, the sword was plunged into the roof of Allomon's massive head and into his brain.

Matt barely saw what happened but knew Allomon was done for when he saw the Wolf Digimon withdraw his bloody sword from the head of his enemy.

Allomon loosened the pressure on his jaws and toppled over to his side, a puddle of blood forming around his head. His eyes were frozen wide with the expression of pain and shock. The victor stood, blood dripping from his body, in front of the dead Digimon as it slowly began to disintegrate into mere data. The bits of information flowed in a stream into the air, and the battle was over.

Tai blinked, mouth agape, wondering how the heck that could have happened. Matt simply watched.

The wolf Digimon quietly put his sword away and glanced back at Matt and Tai once Allomon disappeared.

Matt blinked, curious as to who this Digimon was. He began to walk up to him but once he was but a few feet away, the Digimon was enveloped in a ball of bright, blue light. Matt halted immediately, wondering what was happening. He began to think this Digimon wasn't a good guy after all, and he was, maybe, digivolving to eliminate them as well. His thoughts shifted when the blue light disappeared, revealing a human boy.

"You two should be more careful next time…" The boy's harsh voice shattered the silence as he turned towards Matt and Tai.

The boy dressed casually. A dark blue jacket with a yellow stripe going down each sleeve covered a simple, bright-yellow T-shirt. He wore a blue bandana over his silky, black hair which he wore in a long ponytail. His eyes were sharp, piercing, deep-blue orbs that stopped Matt in his tracks. He looked cold and made no attempt to see if either of them was alright. He simply walked away.

"Hey wait!" Matt hurried to catch up to him. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

The boy stopped and jerked away from him, "What?..."

Matt looked into those eyes as if he had never seen another human being before.

"…Hello?..." The boy questioned, irritated by Matt's silence.

"You're…the Digimon that saved me…?" Matt asked.

"Ya…and?"

"Thank you." Matt replied.

Tai had walked up beside Matt, eager to ask their savior some questions.

"How did you do that??"

The boy looked at Tai, also annoyed with all the questions.

"…Do what?"

"You just…you…how did you turn into a Digimon??" Tai asked, stumbling over his own words.

"Are you telling me you've never seen a Spirit Evolution before…?" The boy asked, not really expecting an answer from either of them.

"Well…no, we have our own Digimon. We've never seen anything like this before." Matt spoke up.

The boy simply laughed as if they were clueless to what was going on in the world, "I don't know why I'm wasting my time with you…"

Matt grew silent as the boy began walking away from them again. He turned and walked the other direction, not going to try to stop him for more questioning. Tai looked from the boy back to Matt, blinking in confusion.

"Hey wait up!" Tai caught up to Matt, "Whats up?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing…"

"Aw come on, I know something's bothering you."

"When did we ever need someone to protect us, Tai?" After a short pause, Matt looked up from the ground into his best friends eyes, "We were always the ones protecting other people and then Allomon, or whatever that thing's called, shows up and there's nothing I can do. I've never felt so helpless in my life." His eyes returned to the ground in front of him.

"Aw cheer up, Matt. We were just caught off guard that time. In the Digital World we had our Digimon with us all the time so we were ready for anything. How about I go get Agumon and I'll meet you and Gabumon at your place and we'll talk to them about it." Tai suggested.

"Ya, that might be a good idea. Maybe they'll know something we don't." Matt's eyes never left the ground.

"Alright I'll meet you there in a bit then, " Tai darted off to his house, eager to find out what was going on, "See ya!"

Matt sighed.

**XxXxXxX**

"I'm home!" Tai burst through the door of his house. He wasn't extremely rich like Matt and couldn't afford his own apartment while he was still in school, so he was stuck with his mom.

Kari heard Tai's big mouth and ran down stairs to see if he was alright.

"Hey Kari. Where's Agumon??" Tai's eyes darted around the room. He was obviously in a hurry so Kari assumed they were still trying to get rid of that giant dinosaur.

"Agumon's in your room, Tai," Kari answered, "What's going on??"

Gatomon quietly followed after Kari down the stairs and sat on the floor next to her, watching Tai as he sprinted around the room looking for Agumon.

"Agumon! Get out here!" Tai yelled, looking towards his room.

"Tai, please don't yell in the house." His mother entered the room with baking mitts on her hands, holding a freshly baked pie.

Tai immediately froze and slowly turned toward his mother, staring at the pie, eyes huge and starry.

"What's the matter, Tai?" Agumon questioned as he came out of Tai's room. All the Digidestined's parents accepted the Digimon into the family and they were now part of it. Most people still did not know of the Digimon so those who did happen to know about them had to keep them a secret.

Tai shook his head, snapping out of his trance, "Come on Agumon, we have to go!" He grabbed hold of his dinosaur friend's clawed hand and bolted for the door. Agumon made a feeble attempt at snatching the pie, clawing the air as he passed by it.

"Don't you want to stay for a piece of pie, dear??" His mother called after him.

"Sorry mom, gotta go. It's an emergency! Bye Kari, bye Mom!" He was gone before Kari could even get an answer as to what happened.

**XxXxXxX**

Matt had just settled into his favorite chair with a warm, steaming cup of coffee in his hand when he heard a knock at his door. He grumbled as he stood up again to answer it. He opened the door and caught himself before he fell as Tai darted into the house, dragging Agumon behind him.

"Calm down, Tai. Geez." Matt shut the door and took his place in his chair again, sipping his long-awaited cup of coffee.

"So what's all this about a Digimon attacking??" Gabumon questioned the group.

Tai, being as excited as he was, began talking first, "Well, you see, we were coming back from my soccer match when the ground starts shaking."

"Matt told me the whole story." Gabumon interrupted.

"Ya, I was watching it on the news before you came and got me Tai." Agumon looked up at Tai.

Tai paused and slowly looked down at Agumon, "…If you knew this whole time, then why didn't you come to our rescue, Agumon?"

"Well, you see," Agumon grinned sheepishly, "I was going to come help, but then this blue wolf Digimon came and took care of it all. I thought you two were all right because I was watching what all the camera men got."

"…Right…" Tai looked unamused and not convinced at all.

"So what could have caused Allomon to come to the real world?" Gabumon returned their conversation to what was really important right now.

"Well," Tai looked over at Gabumon, "Maybe he was looking for something…or someone…"

"But how would he have gotten here?" Gabumon responded.

"Maybe someone sent him here?" Agumon tried to come up with a reason for this Digimon's unnatural arrival in the real world.

"Ya. Digimon can't just travel freely between the real world and the Digital World." Matt replied.

"I got it!" Tai shouted, "He was probably sent here by complete accident."

Everyone grew silent, staring at Tai.

"What…?? It could happen."

"Something really weird is going on and we need to figure it out before someone gets hurt." Gabumon broke the silence.

"Ya but what should we do?" Agumon asked.

"I dunno," Gabumon looked at Tai, "Tai, what should we do?"

Agumon looked over at his best friend, hoping he would know what to do.

"What are you looking at me for?" Tai looked from one to the other and back, "I'm just as confused as you two are."

"But you've always been the leader, Tai."

"Ya, Tai. Tell us what we need to do?"

"Alright fine…" Tai settled back on the couch to think of a plan.

"Well, while you guys are thinking, I'm gonna go get a shower." Matt got up, set his empty cup on a stand beside the chair, and quietly made his way to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with him, Gabumon?"

"I don't know, Agumon. He's been this way since he came home."

"Ya he started acting like this after the battle, when we talked to that kid. He said he felt helpless." Tai spoke up.

"Hey! What if that boy knows anything?" Gabumon stated after a moments pause.

"Ya maybe we should go look for him and ask him if he knows anything about what's going on." Tai stood up.

Agumon was gazing off into the distance, listening but focused on something else, "Hey, I just thought of something. If we're going out to look for him, then maybe we should eat in case we run into trouble and have to Digivolve!"

Agumon stared starry-eyed at a cake that was sitting in the kitchen, freshly baked and ready to be eaten.

Gabumon spotted the cake as well, "Ya that might be a good idea. You never know, we might run into another Digimon." He got up and went to the kitchen.

**XxXxXxX**

_Why did he save me? It's not like he needed to…or even wanted to for that matter…He acted like I was just in the way…_

Matt stood in the shower as the water flowed down his body, washing away not only the soap and bubbles, but his worries and anger.

_Who is he anyway? And how can he change into a Digimon?_

Matt turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He picked up the towel and dried his hair, looking in the mirror at himself as he did so.

_Oh well, this whole thing will all blow over soon and it'll be like none of it ever happened._

**XxXxXxX**

"I told you not to eat so much, Agumon!" Tai stumbled down the sidewalk with Agumon sitting on his shoulders, who was enjoying being a stuffed animal. He scouted the area, looking for the boy Tai had described to him.

"See anything, Agumon?" Gabumon walked beside Tai, pretending to be a kid in a costume for Tai's sake, although Tai couldn't decide if carrying 200 pounds was worse than having people stare at him the whole time.

They finally came to the place where Allomon was destroyed. The place was filled with investigators trying to figure out what happened to the body, camera men trying to get as much footage as possible, and worried civilians asking for the story and what happened.

"Hmm…for some reason, I don't think he'd be around here with all of this happening." Gabumon concluded after seeing all the fuss and commotion.

"Ya you're right. Which way did he go, Tai?"

"Well, after the battle, we tried talking to him but he just walked off," Tai looked around, trying to remember which way he went, "I think he went out that way, but I'm not sure."

"Well, it's a start. Let's check over there then." Agumon scanned the area as Tai turned around and went the way he thought the boy went.

Gabumon turned to follow but caught a glimpse of what seemed to be who they were looking for. He quickly whirled back around, searching for where he went.

"Guys, I think I found him!"

Tai stopped and looked back.

"Where?"

Gabumon glanced around, seeing nothing where he saw the figure, "I don't get it. He was right there."

"Gabumon, quit playing around. This is serious stuff here." Tai turned and continued walking.

"But I know I saw him." Gabumon paused before he turned to face Tai, who was already too far away to hear him. He sighed lightly and began to follow them, ears lowered, glancing back now and again.

**XxXxXxX**

_Matt,_

_Went out to look for that boy _

_we talked to. We thought you_

_needed some time to think so _

_we didn't bother you. _

_Be back in a bit!_

_Love,_

_Tai_

_P.S. Agumon ate all your food_

Matt pulled the note off of the fridge and kinda smiled to himself as he read it. He put the note on the counter and made a quick sandwich with what was left of his food. He made his way to his chair and turned on the TV as he plopped down to enjoy his sandwich.

"Nothing is known about how this creature came here, or why it came here..." A news reporter stood in front of a mass of people crowded around where the dinosaur had 'disappeared'.

Matt, about ready to change the channel, heard the word 'creature' and decided to see what the news had to say about all of this.

" Eye witnesses claimed to have seen a goofy character dressed in some sort of a metal suit battling this creature...Shortly after this monster had appeared, it seemingly vanished into thin air...Let's hear what one of the witnesses have seen…"

The screen switched to an innocent looking woman with a child standing at her side, holding her hand, "I was walking my daughter to the playground when this…this…thing attacked! It came out of nowhere! I was so scared, I didn't know what to do!..."

Matt changed the channel, not being able to take anymore of that. He found a channel that would do for now until Tai and them got back.

He had just gotten settled in again when he heard a low rumbling followed by screaming outside in the distance.

* * *

**Fangsangel**: Thank you for correcting me. I fixed it up in the info!

**Crazy PurpleSage**: Thanx for reviewing! I can't give out any spoilers so..sry! but I CAN tell you that there is Boy's Love in this story. Not saying who but if you can't guess by now, tough luck :p

**xazavier009**: XD Here ya go!

--

Woot! After an eternity of staring at the screen, I've finally finished chappie 2!! Sorry it took longer than I promised but..purr-fection takes time!

Please take the time to review so I know if I should continue with the story. I need motivationnnnnnn!!

Kitty


	3. Ep 03 Let The Games Begin!

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and never will own Digimon...Only in my dreams...

I do, however, have the right to own some personalities in this story. Three mystery characters that are rarely, if not ever, used in the original series are part of the storyline and I'm taking credit for giving them their personalities, as with every other character that doesn't have one already...I'm not claiming to own the characters themselves, just the personalities. Please don't hate me for wanting that much XD

One more thing, All the characters in this fic are real, official Digimon characters. None are my own, made-up Digimon so if you have no idea what any of these look like, either google it or look it up in a DigiDex. I'm sure you'll find'em. :P

And now, I bring to you the beginning of a new Series of Digimon. This is where things start to get interesting, trust me. ;D

* * *

**Digimon Fusion**

Episode 03 - Let The Games Begin!

--

Matt clicked off the TV and sat still, listening and hoping he was just hearing things.

But sure enough, he heard thumping and screaming once again. He quickly stood up and made his way to the door, dropping his sandwich off at the table and slipping his shoes on before heading outside. He halted in front of his door when a strange feeling overcame him. He felt eyes on him. Eyes watching his every move, reading his every thought. The loud thumping grew quieter and faded to the background as he went somewhere else. The eyes watched him closely, as if studying him like a caged animal. Matt dared not turn around to face whatever it was that was spying on him. Seconds seemed like hours and Matt had completely forgotten what was happening around him. He stood there in front of his house, trapped in this daze until he finally build up the courage and whirled around to see who those eyes belonged to. He broke out of the feeling and returned to reality, where he saw a strange, agile dark figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he disappeared completely.

Matt stared for a second or two before he heard the thumping get louder. He shook his head lightly and looked around, remembering where he was and what he was doing. He looked up at the sky, seeing smoke and assumed another Digimon was on the loose. He took off in that direction, hoping to get there before it was too late. He never once thought that he didn't have Gabumon with him and by the time he realized it, it was too late.

A blast of hot liquid lava ripped through the ground in front of him just as he was about to turn the corner. He skidded to a stop and nearly fell over. His heart was racing, knowing he had been close to losing his life once again. He glanced around, hoping to spot Tai and the Digimon, but they were nowhere in sight. He was debating on whether to turn and run when a giant yellow beast emerged from around the corner.

Matt saw a huge arm with two blood red claws on the end. The body of the beast was thick and muscular and was obviously built for power. Matt slowly looked up to see the creature's face.

A brown helmet shielded its face, leaving only one hole for its left eye. A razor-sharp horn topped the helmet and a jaw lined with knives jutted out beneath it.

The creature was so big, it passed right by Matt without even seeing him. Its metal-plated tail crashed into the building beside him, sending chunks of concrete, glass, and metal tumbling down on Matt. He happened to escape all the huge, damaging ones but was slightly cut by the glass. Matt recovered and looked up to see a very familiar figure.

The wolf Digimon from before was standing in front of Matt, facing the beast that had fallen into the buildings across the street from an unexpected blow.

"It's you again…" Matt said quietly, more to himself.

The figure drew his light sword and charged as the beast, who made a feeble attempt to scare him off by roaring, stood up again.

Matt felt something tugging on his shirt and jumped when he looked down.

"Gabumon! Don't scare me like that! Where's Tai??" He looked up to see Tai carrying Agumon over to him.

Tai set Agumon down once they were all in a group again.

"Maybe we should help this time. Cyclonemon looks tough." Agumon looked over to see the big yellow monster swing his giant hand, crushing the wolf Digimon against a building and holding him there.

Matt fumbled for his Digivice but realized he hadn't grabbed it before he ran out the door.

"Damn it! I don't have mine with me!"

"Don't worry," Tai pulled his out, "I got this!"

Tai turned to Agumon, "You ready, Agumon?"

"Lemme at'im!! Agumon Digivolve tooooo………………Greymon!!"

Cyclonemon was just about to finish the wounded Digimon when he heard a strange growling over his shoulder. He turned to see an equally sized opponent ready to challenge him, jaws dripping with its own liquid lava.

"Go Greymon!" Tai ordered.

Greymon roared and lowered his head, ready to attack.

Cyclonemon lost interest in his smaller, less threatening opponent and threw him aside, facing Greymon.

Both Digimon charged at each other and clashed. Cyclonemon grabbed a hold of Greymon's horns, trying to push him back, but Greymon had a stronger grip on the ground and pinned Cyclonemon under his horns against the building. Cyclonemon was in such an awkward position, he had trouble moving and couldn't swipe at Greymon to get loose.

Matt, who had been too caught up in the fight, remembered and hurried over to see if the wolf was all right.

"Are you ok?"

The Digimon growled slightly as he stood up, "Call him off, this is my battle."

He left no time for Matt to reject or even nod a 'yes'. He jumped up, pushing off a building to get more air, and fired a shot of blue laser at Cyclonemon before he had a chance to blast Greymon. Cyclonemon roared and brought his metal tail up, swinging it and nailing Greymon in the ribcage, sending him to the pavement. Cyclonemon fell with his enemy, but was quick to recover. He stood up and picked his giant hand off the ground in an attempt to crush Greymon while he was still down. The wolf Digimon acted quickly and put himself right in Cyclonemon's path.

Matt thought he was done for until he figured out what he was up to.

Sword in hand, the Digimon jumped straight up towards Cyclonemon's face, landing on his mask and holding on to its horn for balance as the beast thrashed, trying to get him off. The Digimon stayed clear of his enemy's one eye until the perfect moment when he managed to let go of the horn and, with both hands, plunge his sword into the beast's eye. There was a loud shriek of pain as Cyclonemon brought up his clawed hand and slammed it back down on top of the Wolf Digimon with a sickening thud. The beast fell as well. Silence.

Greymon stood up as he returned to Agumon. He looked over to see Cyclonemon's data stream floating away.

Gabumon walked up to the wolf Digimon and looked down at him.

"Are you ok down there?" Gabumon questioned into the crater-like hole Cyclonemon's blow had made.

Matt peered down as well and offered a helping hand when the Digimon looked up. He refused help and climbed out of the hole, returning to his human form once he was out.

"Who are you?" Gabumon asked.

The boy looked down at him and paused.

A crowd was gathering, wondering if the terror was over. Camera men were there immediately, hoping to get some good footage this time.

"Let's get out of here first. We don't need these people nagging us with questions…" The boy turned and walked off.

**XxXxXxX**

The group quickly turned the corner and slowed their pace, knowing they were safe from annoying reporters and the news crew.

"So," Matt looked at the boy, "What's your name, anyhow?"

"Kouji." He replied.

"Hi! My name's Gabumon!" Gabumon blurted out, always glad to meet new people.

"I'm Tai." Tai held out his hand with a smile.

Kouji just looked at him for a second, then returned his gaze ahead of him.

"…okay then..." Tai dropped his hand back to his side.

"What do you guys want from me anyways?" Kouji questioned, not looking at any of them.

"We just wanted to ask you a few questions." Matt responded, hoping Kouji would cooperate this time.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"First of all, my name's Matt."

"…" Kouji paused, "Nice to meet you, Matt…"

"Hey how come he gets a 'Nice to meet you'?" Tai whispered to Agumon.

"Well," Matt began, "We were wondering if you knew why or how these Digimon are coming here to the real world."

Kouji looked over at him.

"Why would you think I knew that…?"

"I don't know. I just thought you'd be the best person to ask. I'm not gonna ask some random person who doesn't even know what a Digimon is."

"You might as well be doing that," Kouji's voice seemed a little less harsh than the first time they met, "I'm not sure why they're here myself."

"Well then you might be able to explain to me how you can turn into a Digimon?"

"Ya! Tell us!" Agumon grew excited.

Kouji glanced at both of them before pulling out what looked like a weird-shaped Digivice.

"It's called Spirit Evolving."

"What's Spirit Evolving??" Gabumon interrupted.

"…I'm getting to that…You have to scan your own data to be able to combine yourself with whichever Spirit you're supposed to control. Mine are the Spirits of Light: Lobomon and KendoGarurumon." Kouji flipped through two images that resembled wolves on his Digivice, one that looked like the Digimon he had transformed into earlier and the other one was new to them.

"What's the second one?" Tai caught a glimpse of the images.

"That one's KendoGarurumon. He's the Beast Spirit of Light."

"So then Lobomon is the one you've been changing into? Is KendoGarurumon related to Garurumon? And what is that thing you're holding? Is it a Digivice?" Agumon questioned, still kinda confused.

"Yes…No idea…and no...this is a D-Tector…it works like a scanner to scan your data so you can Spirit Evolve. Well…This one only works for me, I guess…" Kouji put the D-Tector away, "So, why do you guys have Digimon following you around anyway…?"

"It's a long story…" Matt sighed.

"…ok then…what else did you want to ask me?"

"Are there others who can Spirit Evolve like you?" Matt asked.

"Of course."

"Are they your friends? Do you know them?" He continued, not thinking maybe the others might have some questions.

"Ya I know them…we saved the Digital World together once."

Matt realized he was being a question hog and turned to the others.

"Sorry guys. Do any of you want to ask something…?"

"Ya I have a question!" Agumon raised his hand, "Can you turn me into a human??"

Both Kouji and Matt sweatdropped while Tai and Gabumon just laughed.

Matt suddenly felt that strange feeling again, like he was being watched, but this time it wasn't as strong and consuming. He glanced over his shoulder only to find an empty street. He checked the rooftops but there was nothing.

_I'm imagining things again…_

Matt shook his head and looked forward, trying to ignore the feeling until it went away.

"Something wrong, Matt??" Gabumon looked up at his friend, kinda worried by the way he had been acting lately.

"No…I'm fine Gabumon." He smiled a reassuring smile down at Gabumon, who simply smiled back but was still not convinced.

_Squaaaaaak!!_

The group, startled, looked over to where the loud ear-shattering screech had come from.

"Not again!" Tai groaned as he saw a giant bird-like Digimon fly over them.

"Great…" Kouji began to run after it.

Tai blinked in confusion, "…Hey wait up!"

"Come on guys." Matt led Gabumon and Agumon towards where the bird had gone.

"Squaaaak!" The bird was flying over the city, as if it was looking for something.

Kouji stopped under it and swiped his data through his D-Tector.

"Execute. Spirit Evolution!...Lobomon."

A ball of light enveloped Kouji and Lobomon appeared in his place, ready for another battle.

Lobomon looked back at the rest of the group and saw Matt searching for his Digivice again, even though he knew he didn't have it.

"Oh come on! I always carry it with me!"

"Matt, catch!"

Matt looked up and saw a glint of something in the air. He caught it and opened his hand to see his Digivice. He raised his eyes to see Lobomon.

Lobomon turned his attention back to the bird circling overhead.

_How did he have my Digivice…? Oh well, time for some action!_

"Gabumon now!"

"Right! Gabumon Digivolve tooo…………….Garurumon!!"

Garurumon leapt from the light and landed beside Lobomon.

Matt smiled, proud to have such an awesome Digimon.

"I need to sit this one out, Tai." Agumon plopped down on the ground, exhausted from the battle he was just in not too long ago.

Tai slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"Fine, we'll watch this time."

"SubZero Ice Fang!!" Garurumon shot a blast of ice at the bird, hitting a wing and rendering it flightless.

The bird fell from the sky and collided with the ground. It stood up, trying to pick the ice off with its beak. Both Garurumon and Lobomon dashed toward the helpless bird, prepared to end this one quickly. They both leapt into the air but were taken by surprise when the bird turned its head and shot a blast of sonic rings at close range, sending both attackers to the ground. The bird screeched loudly and lowered itself to the ground, smashing its wing on the pavement and shattering the ice. It shook its wing, stretching it out and shaking off any water and loose ice.

"Garurumon!" Matt called to his friend.

Garurumon growled as he stood up on shaky legs, not the Digimon to give up so easily.

Lobomon jumped back to his feet as soon as he hit the ground, trying to hide the effects of the weakening attack. He wasted no time and fired a laser at the already wounded wing. The bird screeched as the blast burned a hole right through the base of its wing, making it completely useless. The bird ran at them, eyes wide and piercing. Lobomon raised his laser and shot the demon bird once more, this time in the other wing, causing the bird to stumble and cry out.

"Finish him, Garurumon." Lobomon gave Garurumon the opportunity for the final blow.

"Right. Howling Blaster!" Garurumon blasted the defenseless animal with an icy attack, freezing the bird in its tracks.

"Slamming Attack!" Garurumon launched himself at his enemy and burst straight through it like a thin wall of ice, shattering the ice along with the bird itself. Garurumon landed on the other side of the bird as a data stream began to form and flow in a current into the air.

**XxXxXxX**

A shadow sat on a rooftop not too far away and whispered to another shadow next to it.

"Let's go….He's not gonna like this at all…."

"…hmm….." The second replied as they both disappeared into the shadows.

**XxXxXxX**

Agumon stepped up to Garurumon and Lobomon.

"That was great teamwork, you two! I wish I could have fought with you…" He sounded disappointed.

"You needed to rest up anyway. You did your part, Agumon." Garurumon reassured him.

Matt looked over at Tai, who seemed extremely bummed out that he wasn't part of that battle.

"Cheer up, Tai. I'm sure there'll be plenty more where that came from."

Tai looked up from the ground with a huge smile.

"Definitely! And Agumon and I will be ready for anything the Digital World spits out at us!" Tai held up his fist.

**XxXxXxX**

"…Astamon…" The two shadowy figures appeared in front of a throne covered in darkness except for two red eyes piercing the shadows.

"Ahh, Matadormon…Shawujingmon…nice to hear from you again. Have you gotten rid of those puny humans like I asked?" A deep, menacing voice echoed off the stone walls.

"No sir. They're stronger than we thought," The one called Shawujingmon answered, "They've defeated Diatrymon…"

"What??...hmm..." Astamon paused, "I'll take care of this myself, and have some fun while I'm at it." He smiled evily.

Astamon sat in silence, plotting his little game when he realized his servants were still there.

"…Be gone, fools!"

"Yes sir…" Both disappeared, leaving Astamon to cackle and plot.

* * *

**KoumiLoccness**: Um..thanx? XD

**LittleMissUKE**: I'm glad you take an interest in my story and I'm very happy I have pleased you with my story. I also have been waiting for a fic like this, but I got tired of looking and was like 'Hey! why not do it myself!' I was sure other people were looking for the same thing too. Also, I can not give out spoilers. sorry! gonna have to keep reading to find out! Enjoy the new Chappie!

--

Woot! Second chapter in one day! I'm so proud of myself! I actually enjoy writing this story for some odd reason '--

Now that things are starting to heat up and I have no life, I'll prolly be publishing more chapters more often so check back soon for Episode Four!!

But thats about it for tonight. I'm pooped!! g'night all!

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...

Kitty


	4. Ep 04 The Order Of Astamon

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and never will own Digimon. Great if I did though :D

So, the DigiDestined have managed to defeat Allomon, Cyclonemon, AND Diatrymon! What'll happen next?! Read on to find out!

* * *

**Digimon Fusion**

Episode 04 - The Order Of Astamon

--

Garurumon, not being able to hold his Champion form, returned to Gabumon. He soon regretted it as a vortex-like hole opened up in the ground beneath Matt and Tai, ready to swallow them both.

"Matt!!" Gabumon tried to hurry over and grab onto him before he fell in, but wasn't fast enough.

Agumon tried to help Tai, but he was too far away to catch him in time.

"Hold on!" Lobomon leapt towards the vortex, grabbing a hand just in time to save his new friend.

Matt looked up at Lobomon, relieved he was saved, but then heard Tai's voice below him, yelling for help.

Matt quickly turned his attention down to Tai, whom he could barely see now from the shadows of the vortex.

"Tai!" Matt yelled, reaching out his other hand as he watched his best friend, and lover, fall into the depths of the hungry vortex, "…no…"

"Hang on, Matt…" Lobomon gently pulled Matt up as the vortex began to close around him, setting him on the solid ground beside him.

"Tai, wait for me!" Agumon jumped at the hole, hoping to go wherever Tai was going. The vortex closed quickly and Agumon fell into nothing but the pavement.

Matt stared at the ground where it closed up, silent.

"We'll get your friend back, Matt" Lobomon reassured him, turning back to Kouji.

"I hope so…"

**XxXxXxX**

"Matadormon!...Shawujingmon!..."

"Yes master?" The two servants appeared in front of their master.

"Fetch Tai Kamiya and bring him to me." Astamon ordered.

"Yes sir." Matadormon's deep voice replied back as both of them disappeared.

"I only have one DigiDestined," Astamon spoke to himself, "But, the others will be here looking for him in no time. Then I can have my fun."

"As long as they don't have their pesky Digimon with them, I'll be able to destroy them all and take over the human world as well!" Astamon laughed an eerie laugh that echoed off the stone walls surrounding him.

**XxXxXxX**

Tai opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Where am I…?" He looked around to find himself in a dark forest.

"Great." He stood up and brushed himself off, "What do I do now…?"

He scanned the forest and spotted a figure sitting in a tree some 20 yards away.

The Digimon sat like an assassin in the tree. He held a huge metal staff with a crescent on one end and what looked like a machine gun on the other. His blue hair flowed in the breeze, revealing a small beak-like mouth and a band that covered his eyes.

The figure seemed to be looking for something, and Tai assumed it was looking for him.

His eyes got wide and he slowly backed up quietly, hoping he wouldn't be heard and he could escape easily.

Tai kept getting farther and farther away until he was almost comfortable with turning his back and running off, but he heard a small crack under his foot. He quickly looked down at the branch he stepped on and looked back up to see the figure staring right at him.

Shawujingmon leapt from the tree, heading straight for Tai.

Tai wasted no time and turned to run the other way. He jumped back as he bumped into yet another Digimon, Matadormon.

"Well, hello there." Matadormon smiled, swiping at Tai with his blade-claws.

Tai ducked and ran as Shawujingmon jumped at Tai, aiming to take him down right there and get it over with. Tai moved just in time and Shawujingmon plowed into Matadormon, sending them both to the ground.

Tai made his escape and hid behind a tree once he was far enough away.

"You buffoon! Get off me!" Matadormon shoved Shawujingmon and stood up.

Shawujingmon recovered and hastily stood up, scanning for the boy once again.

"Were did he go now…"

"I don't know. If you wouldn't have jumped, I could have got him!" Matadormon exclaimed.

"Well if you wouldn't have gotten in the way," Shawujingmon retorted, "_I_ would have had him!"

"Never mind that. We need to find that boy before he gets too far. Which way did he go?"

"He went this way," Shawujingmon began searching the area leading up to where Tai was hiding behind the tree.

_What do they want from me?_

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" Shawujingmon jumped into a tree above him, gracefully making his way through the trees as he searched from above, Matadormon following on the ground.

After going some distance, Shawujingmon stopped and jumped into the lower branches of the trees, landing in the tree Tai was hiding behind. Matadormon halted also, figuring he hadn't been able to go_ that_ far.

"Do you think the master wants him back alive?" Shawujingmon growled.

"He said he wanted to have fun, so I'm assuming that means keep him alive, Shawujingmon. Have some common sense." Matadormon snorted.

"But it would be so much easier if we just destroyed the whole forest and killed him." Shawujingmon grew impatient with Matadormon's logic.

"Do you want to get us killed? The Master said bring the boy to him, not his dead body. If we come back with him dead, we'll be killed ourselves."

Shawujingmon was obviously the one who likes taking the easy way out, while Matadormon was the exact opposite and took all his missions seriously.

"Plus," Matadormon began walking forward past the tree Tai was behind, "He can't be too far away now. I can smell him."

Shawujingmon jumped to the other side of the tree, looking off in the distance for any sign of his prey.

Tai gulped and inched his way around the trunk of the tree, staying opposite from Matadormon so he wouldn't be seen.

"We know you're here, boy! Come out and make it easier on yourself!" Shawujingmon called out into the forest as he jumped to the ground. His voice echoed and bounced off the trees, returning his call back to him.

"This is becoming a bother…" Matadormon shook his head.

"Well, bringing him back dead is better than not bringing him back at all!" Shawujingmon jumped into the air, swinging his crescent. A thousand blades of light cut through the forest like the trees were mere butter, knocking them down and causing a great disturbance.

"Shawujingmon! Enough!" Matadormon demanded, not caring about the forest. He only wanted to preserve his own life, "If you kill him, we're both goners! I'm not willing to risk my life over some stupid kid!"

"I don't see you doing anything!" Shawujingmon landed in front of him, glaring.

"We cannot fight each other, Shawujingmon," Matadormon returned the glare, "That would be unforgivable."

"True," Shawujingmon agreed, "We must find him."

The forest was silent. Shawujingmon sniffed the air and Matadormon listened for some kind of clue.

Tai began to get uncomfortable, wondering if they were still there or if they had left. He would run if he knew they were gone. What if they were watching him now? What if they were above him?

Tai quickly looked up, getting paranoid by his own thoughts.

Nothing. They must be gone. Tai took a chance and peered around the tree. He saw a glimpse of Shawujingmon's red cape, but it was too late. If he had not seen him, the sound of him retreating behind the tree would catch their attention for sure.

"There he is!" Shawujingmon pointed behind Matadormon.

Matadormon said nothing as he turned and, fast as lighting, sliced through the tree with his razor claws, giving Tai no time to react.

The tree split right above Tai's head and crashed to the forest floor next to him. He would surely be caught if he stood there.

Tai ran. He ran faster than he had ever ran in his life. Even all the times at soccer practice had not made him run as fast as he was now.

"After him!" He heard Matadormon's voice catching up behind him.

Matadormon ran swiftly, his clawed arms trailing behind him, out of the way. Shawujingmon growled as he took to the trees, jumping from limb to limb, catching up quickly to Tai.

Shawujingmon locked his eyes on his target, giving himself a quick burst of speed and cutting Tai off in front of him. He grabbed Tai by the arm, causing Tai to skid and fall.

"No! Let me go!" Tai struggled as Shawujingmon lifted him back to his feet, "What do you want from me anyway?"

Tai looked up at Shawujingmon's masked eyes, anger building up in his own. Shawujingmon looked very intimidating as he looked down at his captured prey, a look of evil and malice on his face.

Tai's anger was replaced by fear as he stared up at that face. What were their intentions? What would happen to him?

* * *

**LittleMissUKE**: Well good luck with your fic if you ever decide to write it! And I hope this chappie isn't too much talk XD Thankies for the reviews!

**KoumilLoccness**: I'm not sure if I'll include those pairings / I'm kinda iffy on the ending anyhow, but thanx for reviewing!

--

Finally! The fourth Episode like I promised forever ago. :D sorry guys! please don't be mad at me! I got an unmotivational writers block. Icky stuff :P

Kitty


	5. Ep 05 Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and never will own Digimon. That's right folks! :D

I have absolutely nothing to say...

* * *

**Digimon Fusion**

Episode 05 - Unexpected Encounter

--

"I'm growing impatient!" Astamon yelled, standing up and pacing back and forth in front of his throne, "Where are they with the boy!"

After only a couple seconds, Shawujingmon and Matadormon appeared, Tai still within Shawujingmon's grasp.

"Ah there you are," Astamon stopped, looking at them, a disappointed look in his eyes, "What took you so long?"

"We had some trouble catching him, sir," Matadormon fell to his knee, bowing.

"Hm….well, at least you got him," Astamon smiled to himself. He raised his hand slightly and created a purple bubble with a black shadow cast around it.

Shawujingmon shoved Tai forward, letting him go.

Astamon waved his hand and the bubble consumed Tai, capturing him within the moldable, glass-like material. Astamon waved his hand again and the bubble floated to a corner of his chamber and attached itself to a short metal clasp in the shape of a clawed hand. The hand closed around the bubble, holding it to the ceiling.

"Now then," Astamon took his place back in the throne, "See to it that the rest of the DigiDestined make it to the Digital World and come looking for him. I want to be able to destroy them all once I'm finished having fun."

"Yes sir." Shawujingmon disappeared into the shadows, followed by Matadormon.

**XxXxXxX**

"Food's done!" Matt yelled out to the two Digimon who occupied his living room, watching cartoons on TV.

Agumon jumped up. He hadn't eaten a thing yesterday since Tai left. It was dinnertime the next day and he was beginning to feel the hunger pangs.

Agumon and Gabumon took a seat at the table as Matt set out a plate of dinner for the three of them.

Matt sat next to Agumon, hoping he was ok.

"So does anybody know how we can get to the Digital World?" Gabumon piped up after a moment of silence, seeing Agumon wasn't being his normal hoggish self. He decided to maybe bring up Agumon's spirits by having a conversation that might reassure him of Tai's safe return.

"Actually," Matt spoke, just as worried about Tai as Agumon was, "I'm wondering the same thing. I'm not sure we _can_ go there unless they need us."

Agumon slumped in his chair, slowly eating his food. He missed Tai already. Tai was like his other half, and he felt incomplete without him.

"Aw, don't worry, Agumon." Gabumon comforted him, "We'll get him back."

"Ya, I know. I'm just worried he'll get hurt. I mean, if I was there to protect him, I'd feel better, but he's all alone in the Digital World."

"I know what you mean," Matt admitted, kind of talking to himself. He took a sip of his coffee and his eyes bulged.

Gabumon looked at him questioningly.

Matt stood up and took his coffee from a couple hours ago over to the microwave for a third reheating.

"I just love reheated coffee," Matt complained sarcastically, watching his coffee spin around in circles, "I should have just made another cup."

Just then he heard his Digivice beeping on his belt. He took it off and looked at it. The loud, piercing beeping continued as Matt tried to shut it off. He desperately tried shaking it, but nothing would make it stop.

"Stupid thing," Matt growled. He finally gave up and shoved it under a stack of kitchen towels next to the microwave used for when he spilt his coffee, which happened a lot for some reason.

"What's going on, Matt?" Gabumon asked, curious about the random beeping.

"I have no idea. It's a piece of crap." Matt seemed somewhat cranky, but that was only from his lack of Tai.

"Matt Ishida." A random voice was heard over the heating of the coffee.

Matt looked around, wondering who said that. He heard a static-y noise coming from under the towels.

"What now?" He groaned as he pulled the Digivice out after it finally stopped beeping but was now calling Matt's name.

"Matt Ishida." The voice called again. It was a deep, noble kind of voice, a voice of calm urgency.

"What?" Matt stood there talking to his Digivice while both Agumon and Gabumon gave him weird looks.

"Since when did Digivices talk, Gabumon?"

"I have no idea, Agumon." Gabumon sat staring at the talking handheld, waiting for it to say something else.

"You are needed in the Digital World, Matt Ishida. Please hurry…" The voice crackled and faded out, leaving Matt clueless.

"Wait, how am I supposed to get there?" Matt sighed as the Digivice went silent. He took his seat again, reheated coffee in hand.

"It's not fair," Matt stared down at his plate, "Why'd they have to take Tai?"

"Maybe the good guys took Tai. Maybe the Digital World meant for all of us to go so we could save it, but only managed to get Tai. So now their sending us a message to go there and help Tai save the world." Gabumon comforted Matt.

"Ya, You're probably right, Gabumon." Matt looked up from his plate, a small smile on his face, "We'll get him back."

**XxXxXxX**

Kouji looked up from his D-Tector's directions to see the door to someone's apartment

"Is this the place?" He asked to no one in particular, "Oh well if it's not."

Kouji knocked on the door, stepping back to wait for an answer. He stuffed his D-Tector back into his pocket as he saw the light shut off.

Matt was sitting back in his chair, stuffed from dinner, when he heard the knock.

"I'll get it" He stood up reluctantly and sauntered on over to the door. He opened it to see the person he least expected, Kouji.

"Kouji," Matt was surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. My D-Tector started talking and it led me here." Kouji looked uncomfortable being at Matt's door.

Agumon and Gabumon joined Matt in the doorway, curious to see who it was.

"Well," Matt began, "Mine did the same thing. It said that I was needed in the Digital World and to hurry. Why don't you come in and have a seat. I just made dinner."

"No," Kouji shook his head, "I couldn't. We have something we need to do. I can't just sit here and forget about it."

"Ok," Matt looked puzzled, "What can we do though?"

"We have to find a way to the Digital World. Something is happening there and we need to fix it before it gets worse."

Both Matt and Kouji's Digivices lit up and began beeping.

"What the…?" Matt pulled his out just as Kouji did.

Both boys blinked in confusion as a bright, white light consumed everything around them. They were blinded and felt the ground disappear from beneath their feet.

"What's going on?" Matt managed to say over his feeling of numbness. He felt he couldn't speak, and, when he did, it startled him.

Matt looked around to see nothing but blank emptiness. A vast white nothingness surrounded him, but he felt the presence of something else.

"Who's there?" Matt whirled around, trying to find whoever was with him.

"It's me, you twit." Kouji's echoing voice was heard, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh." Matt was relieved, "Gabumon? Agumon?"

"Ya, we're here too. I can't see you, Matt. Where are you?" Gabumon tried to move, but he wasn't used to floating in the air, hanging in a white void.

The whiteness began to lift, like a heavy fog blanket, revealing everyone to each other. They were still floating, but at least they could see each other.

"What is going on?" Matt faced Kouji.

"I have no idea." Kouji glanced around, waiting for something to pop up and attack them while they were vulnerable and blind in this white world.

Agumon was prepared for anything. He was hoping that this was the way into the Digital World and they were well on their way to saving his best friend.

"Bring it on! I'm not afraid of anything!" Agumon's voice echoed into the never-ending blankness. He stared off into the space, waiting for a reply, but none came.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Kouji muttered, obviously annoyed, "Are we just gonna float here the rest of our lives?"

Agumon turned to face Kouji and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes grew big and his head lowered. Fear consumed him and he couldn't move.

Matt, being confused, looked up to see something else had joined them.

A giant black and red Dragon was floating right behind Kouji.

Kouji, seeing everyone's expressions, raised an eyebrow and turned to face the beast. His expression matched Agumon's as he stared up at the humongous serpent.

The Japanese dragon's face was helmed in gold, a pair of matching gold spikes protruding from his back. He held a crystal ball in each hand, one green and one orange.

Agumon recovered from his fear, remembering he was here to save Tai.

"You wanna fight? Huh?" Agumon raised his fists, "Come over here and fight like a mon! I'm not afraid of you!"

"Save your breath, little one," A booming voice echoed, yet the Dragon's mouth never moved, "My name is Hisharyuumon. I am the protector of the Digital Realm. I have called the both of you here because our world as well as your own world are in great danger."

"And what do you want us to do?" Kouji's voice sounded greatly annoyed by all of this.

"What kind of danger?" Matt spoke, ignoring Kouji's rude remark and replacing it with a more sensible question.

"As you may have already known, Astamon, an evil Digimon, is sending his minions to the real world. He plots the destruction of both worlds and he won't stop until he achieves his goal. We must put an end to his reign here in the Digital World and prevent his take-over of the Human World."

"How are we supposed to do that? And who is Astamon??" Matt was more confused than ever now.

"Astamon is an ultimate level virus type Digimon," Hisharyuumon explained, "He can recall all past events as well as predict any future ones. I have fallen in battle once with him. I cannot do it alone. I need your help, DigiDestined. You are the only ones who have the power."

"How do you know we're the ones?" Kouji questioned suspiciously.

"Ya," Matt agreed, "There are only two of us. What are we supposed to do if we can't defeat him?"

"I have faith in you, I believe if you work together, you can find a way to defeat him," Hisharyuumon stated sincerely, "I believe you are all aware of his recent capture. This is another reason I have called you here. You're friend, Tai Kamiya, is being held captive in Astamon's Castle. You need to free your friend. Only then, with the combined power of the three of you, will you be able to bring the demon to justice"

"Tai…" Matt lowered his eyes.

Kouji took one look at Matt and made up his mind within seconds.

"We'll take him down!" He growled.

"That's the spirit!" Hisharyuumon exclaimed, "Now, are you two ready to begin you're journey?"

"I'm always ready." Kouji replied.

"Great. I must warm you, though. Astamon is extremely powerful. You'll need every bit of your strength to defeat him. Also, I must tell you one other thing before I send you off," Hisharyuumon explained, "Astamon has two followers: Matadormon and Shawujingmon. You must defeat these two before Astamon will challenge you."

"Piece of cake." Kouji smiled.

Matt looked up at Kouji and shook his head slightly.

_A little overconfident, aren't we?_

"Don't get ahead of yourself, little one. They are equally powerful. You must be careful."

Kouji was getting impatient of all the talk.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Fine," The Dragon sighed, "As you wish. Good luck to the both of you."

Everything began to fade and darkness overtook their vision. Everything around them was pitch black and they drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**KoumiLoccness:** Um...not sure why you keep bringing up Taiora fans, but ok. Sora's not even gonna be in this (at least I don't plan on it and even if I do she'd have a minor roll) Matt is Tai's partner as of now in this fic. sry no Koumi and if you don't like my fic, you don's Have to read it. Just a suggestion. Thnx for the review!

**bluepheonix5:** I'm not sure the other kids will show up at all. If they do, it will prolly be most likely at the very end. Like I said, I'm not sure about the ending of this, but we'll see. The ending is as much of a suprise to me as it is to you! :D Thnx for reviewing.

--

Sorry bout the long wait! I've been busy with stuff and I just got back from a week's worth of camping! :D Heck of a time, lemme tell ya.

Sixth chapter soon to follow!

Kitty


	6. Ep 06 What! In The DigiWorld!

Disclaimer: I, once again, do not, have not, and never will own Digimon...what a feeling that would be tho, huh?? :D

Again, I have nothing to say...

Enjoy

* * *

**Digimon Fusion**

Episode 06 - What?! In The DigiWorld?!

--

_What is going on…?_

Numbness overtook Matt's body and he felt he couldn't move again. His eyes were open, yet he saw nothing.

_Is this all just a dream? I'm waking up now, right?_

He attempted to blink the darkness away, but failed.

_Please wake up, Matt._

"Yes, please wake up already."

The familiar, harsh voice belonged to Kouji.

"Matt? Are you alright?"

Gabumon's voice was soft and caring. It was a soothing invitation back to reality.

Matt sat up and blinked away the fuzzy scenery. The group sat around him, waiting for his safe return from unconsciousness. He looked around to find they were all sitting in the middle of a field lined with woods in every direction. The trees had a familiar look about them, and the air was different. Matt breathed in the smells he had smelt before, took in the sights he had seen before, and felt the feelings he had felt before. He was in the Digital World again.

"Um, hello? Are you alive?" Kouji waved his hand in front of Matt's staring eyes.

"Huh? What?" Matt snapped back from his reminiscing to face his new friend. They were now on a journey to save Matt's best friend, and he would have to deal with Kouji whether he liked it or not. He would have to settle with calling the boy his friend, for now.

Matt glanced at Agumon and Gabumon, making sure they were both there and alright.

"Are you ok, Matt?" Gabumon was always the one to make sure everyone was safe and unharmed.

"Gabumon." Matt smiled, "I'm fine, but are you ok?"

"Ya," Gabumon replied, "I think I broke my horn, though."

"Aw, nothing a little super glue can't fix!" Agumon smiled.

Gabumon glared.

Kouji stood up, ready to face this world once again.

"We'd better start now if we ever want to help Tai."

"Right." Matt stood up beside Kouji, looking out across the field.

"Where do we go?" Agumon looked back and forth from one side of the field to the other.

Kouji instinctively pulled out his D-Tector, hoping it would give them some kind of direction. The screen was blank and Kouji pressed a couple buttons to try to get it to do something, but nothing happened. He stuffed it back in his pocket and started off in a random direction, not saying a word to anyone.

"Well, let's hope he knows where he's going." Matt huffed as he began following, the Digimon not too far behind.

_Maybe he knows where the castle is from the last time he was here? No, he would have had to take care of that too when he saved the world last time. This is a new problem. We'll have to figure everything out by ourselves._

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Matt questioned.

"No," Kouji replied coldly, "But it's better than standing here doing nothing."

"True…"

**XxXxXxX**

"Excellent," Astamon gazed into what looked like an ordinary framed oval mirror hanging in the air in front of him, "The other two have made it. Perfect timing."

Astamon's evil cackles were interrupted by Matadormon and Shawujingmon's arrival.

Astamon abruptly stopped cackling and rolled his eyes.

"What is it now?"

"Would you like us to destroy them?" Matadormon responded.

"No. Let them come to me. I'd like to have some fun before they meet their fate." An evil grin consumed the demon's face.

"Yes master." Shawujingmon bowed and both were gone.

Tai hung from the ceiling, helpless in the claw's grasp. He noticed the mirror showed his friends walking in a field and anger raged in his heart.

"Matt!!" Tai glared at his captor, "Don't you dare hurt them!"

"Oh, don't worry. I won't hurt them…much!" Astamon took a moment for his queued cackling, then called into the darkness, "Fangmon!! Take care of these fools…"

"As you wish, Master…" Glaring eyes and a smile lined with glimmering, oversized teeth turned in the shadows and disappeared.

**XxXxXxX**

"I'm tired, guys!" Agumon complained, slumping as he slowly followed Kouji's lead through the dense forest, "Can we take a break yet?"

"Do you want to find Tai or not?" Kouji snapped, not stopping or even looking back at them.

"Aw, come on. My feet hurt. We've been walking for hours! Can't we just stop for a little bit?" Gabumon joined Agumon in his complaining.

"Look, we can't get this over with if you guys aren't even willing to try." Kouji obviously either wasn't tired or really wanted to go home. He kept checking his D-Tector for some kind of directions or map.

Matt gritted his teeth, trying to avoid bashing Kouji in the head for talking to the Digimon like that.

"Are you lost?" A random voice crept from the darkness.

"Who's there!?" Kouji whirled to face the voice, "Show yourself!"

Agumon prepared for a fight. He didn't particularly trust random voices floating around. Gabumon didn't either, but he wanted to make friends whenever he could. He figured maybe they could finally rest if someone was willing to help them.

"Don't be alarmed." The voice showed itself to be a red fox. He looked harmless, yet his random appearance confused the group. All four of his legs were covered in leather wraps, which looked very uncomfortable. He was about as tall as Gabumon, including his horn.

"I don't want to fight you. I simply want to help." The fox's voice was calm as he stood in front of four stranger's who were ready for battle if he made a wrong move and presented himself badly.

"And what do you think you can help with??" Kouji didn't trust the fox one bit.

"Kouji," Matt interrupted, "We're never going to get anything done if you're always yelling at people."

"Ya really," Gabumon whispered to Agumon, who nodded in agreement.

"I know about what is happening here in the Digital World. I can help you find your friend. I can show you the way to the castle." The fox seemed friendly enough, and his expression looked as if he truly wanted to help.

"Why exactly is it that you want to help us?" Matt wanted some answers before he trusted the fox, but he approached him with a friendly tone.

"You all look very tired. Why don't we rest and eat and I'll explain everything." Without a response, the fox turned and headed into the woods.

Kouji looked at Matt, who looked back at him. Matt shrugged and followed the fox before they lost him.

"I _am_ kind of hungry…" Agumon shared glances with Gabumon, and they agreed the fox seemed trustworthy enough in exchange for some rest and food. They both trotted off after Matt, leaving Kouji to himself.

He took a moment to think to himself and came up with a decision he thought was the best for the safety of everyone else.

"I guess I have to follow them." He sighed, talking to himself.

**XxXxXxX**

"Here we are."

The fox stepped out into a little clearing in the woods. The scene was absolutely beautiful for such a small space. A crystal pond sat to the right, lined with silver rocks and tiny lily pads. Cattails sprung up from the pond, accented by tall, elegant, water grasses and ferns. To the left was a convenient, lush, grassy space for staying the night or resting up from the journey. The air was nice and cool, not too humid nor too damp and wet. The trees looming above provided protection from the blazing sun, and the water gave off a cool mist. The sun was just now starting to go down, which added to the coolness.

The group entered the clearing and were awestruck by the sight.

"Wow, how pretty." Matt stated to himself.

Gabumon's eyes lit up as he saw an opportunity to sleep.

"Great…" Kouji muttered under his breath.

"You stay here while I go fetch us something to eat." The fox was gone before anyone could turn their eyes from the scenery to face him.

After a moment's silence, Kouji spoke up.

"I don't trust him."

Matt followed Agumon and Gabumon to the water and took a seat by the pond's edge.

"What's wrong with you? He's only trying to help. What could he possibly do to us anyway? He's outnumbered if he tried to ambush us." Matt was beginning to dislike Kouji, "What's wrong with you and people helping you? When you were fighting in the real world, you didn't want help, and now you don't want help."

"I don't need help." Kouji retorted.

"Fine, whatever. Have it your way, but Agumon and Gabumon need rest and food. I'm not going to let them suffer because of your selfishness."

Kouji brushed off Matt's insults and said nothing more as the fox had returned almost as fast as he had left.

The small animal came out of the forest rump first and was dragging a giant leaf-like plant piled with various fruits of different shapes, colors, and sizes. None of them resembled apples or oranges in any way, but Matt's belly was beginning to growl and he felt as if he would eat anything. The bright colors were inviting enough as it was.

"Here you are."

The fox drug the leaf over to the water for the group. He took a seat next to Matt as the Digimon tackled and inhaled the food. Matt managed to snatch a weird one shaped like a large, blue jelly bean before they were all gone. It looked extremely juicy and it was almost squishy like it was filled with water, but when he took a bite, it was like a pear, but much sweeter.

The fox smiled seeing Agumon and Gabumon. He was glad he could help.

"So," He turned his attention back to Matt, "I don't think we got to introduce ourselves."

"Oh, ya. My name's Matt." Matt gave him a warm smile and held out his free hand.

The fox blinked in confusion.

Matt looked down at the animal's paws and brought his hand behind his head, smiling sheepishly.

"Ya, sorry about that. I forgot you don't have hands."

"Oh, it's no problem," The fox replied, "I always get that. My name's Fangmon. Nice to meet you, Matt."

"Nice to meet you too, Fangmon. Thanks for helping us by the way."

"I always like to help someone in need. I feel it's my duty out here in the woods. This is my terrain after all and if a Digimon needs me, I like to help. Are you Digimon? I've never seen you around before."

"No, we're not Digimon," Matt swallowed, "We're called humans. We live in the Real World." He continued eating.

"Oh, I've heard of you before. Astamon is keeping one of your kind captive in his castle, isn't he?" Fangmon looked worried, "Maybe I can help in some way? Your leader over there doesn't seem to _want_ to help."

"Oh, he's like that."

"I don't think he likes me. People automatically think since I have big claws and teeth that I'm an evil Digimon, but all I want to do is help. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Matt finished his fruit and turned to his new friend, "Kouji just has a hard time trusting people, I guess. It's nothing personal against you, I don't think."

Fangmon sniffed the air as he shivered slightly. His fur ruffled up and he shook off the cold.

"The sun is setting. Maybe you should stay here for the night and rest up for your long journey. I know what it's like to travel a long way with no rest. It's not good for the paws." Fangmon held up a damaged paw that looked to have been caught in a trap of some kind.

"We don't have time to stay here," Kouji looked across the pond at the two, "We have something we need to do and we can't just wait around for you to kill us."

Fangmon looked offended by Kouji's hurtful words.

"Kouji," Matt glared at him, "He hasn't been anything but nice to us and you should be a bit nicer to him for even _wanting_ to help us."

"Alright," Kouji returned his gaze to the water, "but don't blame me when he eats you alive."

Fangmon was obviously used to such treatment.

"It's alright," Fangmon lowered his head, "I know what you're going through, friend."

"How could you know? And don't call me your friend." Kouji snapped. He wasn't about to trust the fox anytime soon.

Fangmon laid his ears back against his head.

"It's getting late. I'll find us something to sleep on…" The fox stood up and left the group to argue with themselves.

"Why are you being like this?"

Kouji looked up from the water.

"I told you. I don't trust him."

"Why? Why don't you trust him?" Matt was getting angry with Kouji's stubborn attitude.

"I just have a bad feeling about him, that's all."

"Well, that's not a good enough reason to hate him," Matt sighed, "At least pretend to like him."

**XxXxXxX**

"This group is as gullible as a pack of pups. They'll go for anything!" Fangmon rummaged through the forest floor, "Except that Kouji kid. Why is he so suspicious?"

The fox picked a giant leave and inspected it carefully. He nodded and placed it across his back. He continued looking for more like it to serve as good sleeping mats.

"He's becoming a disruption to my plan. Why won't he take my bait?"

**XxXxXxX**

The fox returned once again with a stack of humongous, thick leaves and laid them out on the ground.

"These are excellent for sleeping on. They're the most durable, softest leaves in all of DigiWorld."

Agumon and Gabumon were nodding off by the water and were eternally grateful for something other than the ground for sleeping on. They curled up on their own little leaves and were dead asleep within seconds.

"Well, Come to bed whenever you're tired, you two." Fangmon yawned and joined the other sleeping Digimon.

"Alright," Matt stood up, "I'm gonna go check things out for a bit. I'll be back."

"Oh…ok." Fangmon watched as Matt left the group and walked into the woods, leaving Fangmon alone with Kouji.

**XxXxXxX**

_Why is he like this?_

Matt walked slowly through the woods. He needed to be alone for a while, and all the arguing was giving him a headache. He needed to think.

Matt took in all the familiar sights of the Digital World. He hadn't been there since Davis and them were chosen to save the DigiWorld, and he had begun to miss the place. So many memories were here in this world. So many good times were spent right here in this Digital place. He remembered them all, good and bad. They were all very important to him since not everyone has the chance to visit the DigiWorld. He felt this was his second home, and he felt as comfortable here as he did in his own house.

Matt sighed.

The only thing missing now was Tai.

_Where are you, Tai?_

Matt felt so helpless. How were they supposed to know where this castle was anyway? What if they went the wrong way and were already off to a bad start? It would take forever to find the place, and who knows what could happen? Astamon might decide to kill him right now, or, maybe, he was already dead.

Matt felt tears well up in his eyes, but he refused to cry. Not now. He had to be strong, he had to pull himself together. Since when did Matt Ishida cry? He was always the one to hide his emotions, and he felt he had to be strong for everyone else. He was the responsible one and it was his job to direct everyone in the right direction.

He wasn't doing his job. He had no clue where to go. He can't keep the group together. It was already falling apart, and they haven't even spent one day here. Is it his fault? What was he doing wrong? Maybe Fangmon _was_ a bad guy after all. How was he supposed to tell? He's willing to help with food and rest, but was it all real? Was he being sincere about wanting to help find Tai?

Everything comes back to finding Tai. That's the only reason Matt was here. He needed to find his best friend. Matt and Tai were partners. They've always been together. Ever since they first met, they've fought side by side, and they've always won. Matt wasn't anything without Tai. Saving the world wasn't possible without him. Matt's crest of Friendship was nothing without his friend.

Matt gripped the pendant around his neck tightly.

"I'll find him even if I have to do it myself."

The sound of wood on bone broke Matt's thought trance. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked behind him towards where he had left the group.

There was a yelp and everything was quiet.

Matt growled.

"Kouji…"

* * *

**blupheonix5**: Sorry if I disappointed you :( I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing, though!

**KoumiLoccness:** Once again, sorry to disappoint. Please keep reading tho :D

--

Very long chappie. I got carried away with the dialog again, but it's understandable, hopefully... /

Not sure when Ep. 7 will be up due to school starting up and school shopping and looking for a job and art projects and whatnot.. XD I'll find time I promise!!

Kitty


	7. Ep 07 A Desperate Cry For Help

Disclaimer: Again?? why, God, why??? I do not blah blah blah own Digimon.....there...u happy????????? *pouts*

Alright, so let's review what's happening so far in the story, since I've been a lazy bum and havn't updated in a loooooong time.

First off, 3 ungodly Digimon have attacked the world.....the human world that is. Tai is sucked in a vortex and Matt and Kouji meet this Dragon in a time-warp void...thingy....They get the low down on the problems in the Digital World and get dumped in a field to find their way to Tai, who has been captured by the evil, cackling villian, Astamon. The boys embark on a journey of a lifetime and their first encounter is with Astamon's henchman, Fangmon. Matt refuses to listen to Kouji's word of caution and believes this fool to be their friend. Only after Matt beats the crap out of Kouji does he realize that the only reason Fangmon was ever nice to them was to get close to them so he could kill them. And poof!...Kouji saves Matt from his dreaded fate, and Matt apologizes to him as they nestle in to sleep. They awake to a cry in the distance and Gabumon and Agumon go to help. Kouji convinces Matt to ignore it and they go about their own way. The Digimon come upon a poor helpless creature and invite it into their group.

*huff, huff* there.....I will NOT be doing this again, but since I have let you all down and diverged my thoughts from my story, I decided to help you out if you can't remember. Lucky you.

Now, finally, on with Chapter 7!.......

* * *

**Digimon Fusion**

Episode 07 - A Desperate Cry For Help

--

Matt emerged from the woods to find the sight he had not wanted to see.

Kouji stood in a battle stance, a stick in his hand as if he had been wielding it as a weapon. Fangmon was on the ground in front of him, crouching on in a defensive manner, a look of fear plastered on his face.

"Kouji, what are you doing???"

"H-…He attacked me…" The quivering fox replied with a shaky voice, "I was just…trying to talk to him. I wanted to help, but he attacked me!"

"Why did you attack him?" Matt had about enough of Kouji's act.

Kouji dropped his stance and tossed his weapon to the side, figuring it would be no use explaining anyhow.

"We're here to save Tai and defeat Astamon, not fight with everyone, got it?" Matt snapped at Kouji.

"I'll…leave if I'm not wanted." Fangmon turned to slink away.

"No, stay. We could really use your help, Fangmon." Matt reassured, and then turned back to Kouji with a stern look on his face, "I want to talk to you in private."

"Fine." Was all Kouji said.

He followed Matt a ways into the woods and they stopped in a secluded place, far enough away where the group couldn't hear them.

"What's wrong with you, Kouji? Why are you acting like this?" Matt's voice was not friendly at all. He turned to face Kouji.

"I could ask you the same question." Kouji's voice was calm, yet he sounded almost annoyed in a way.

"What do you mean?"

"You have no idea, do you?" Kouji questioned, "You're blind. Can't you see he's _not_ trying to help us?"

"Of course he's trying to help us! You just don't want to accept the fact that there are some people out there that actually care about others!" Matt began to raise his voice a bit, "What reason do you have not to trust him anyhow?"

"Why do you think you can trust someone you barely even know? What has he done to earn our trust?" Kouji looked Matt straight in the eye, keeping his voice calm, "Sure he gave us food and a place to stay, but does that mean we can truly trust him?"

"Well," Matt began, "I trust you. I barely know you, and you haven't tried to kill me yet. Why are you so rude to people you don't know? What are you afraid of? Actually having a friend???"

Kouji said nothing. He just looked at Matt with eyes of stone. Those deep blue eyes pierced him like knives. Matt had never seen his eyes before like this. He had never taken the time to look. Usually, the eyes are the first thing you notice about a person. They tell a lot about a person's life, personality, and even their past. A cold fear washed over Matt's body, and he shook with a chill. His eyes were so deep, so captivating, so…

"Look," Matt snapped back to reality, "He offered to help us find Tai, and we're gonna need all the help we can get. I'm not gonna let Astamon hurt Tai. So get over your stupid paranoia and learn that not all people are mean and coldhearted like you."

"Your right," Kouji sighed lightly, "I'll just let everyone get so close to us, they'll be able to tear us apart when we least expect it."

"Not everyone is like that, Kouji! Fangmon wants to help save Tai! Why is it so hard for you to trust people?"

"I don't trust people just like that. I don't let people lead me blindly into traps like these. You can't just earn my trust that easily. Besides, it's way to obvious what he's doing."

"Ya, it's obvious he's trying to help us!" Matt growled, "Why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult, Matt." Kouji replied coolly, "I'm being realistic, unlike you."

Matt hesitated for a second, taken aback by Kouji's harsh words. He recovered quickly and returned fire.

"Whatever stupid thing happened to you when you were younger that caused you to be so heartless, you had better get over it and quick! We don't have time for your stupid little problems!"

Kouji looked hurt. He tried to mask it, but it shown through easily.

"…Have it your way." Kouji turned to leave but didn't get the chance.

A strong hand gripped around his collar and pulled him back, slamming him up against a tree. Matt held him just above the ground and stared into those eyes once again.

"Don't you ever!-" Matt pushed against Kouji's neck, "-walk away from me."

"Get your hands off me…" Kouji requested with what breath he could manage under Matt's pressure.

"We're here to save Tai, "Matt was close enough to Kouji's face where he could talk quieter now, "So you had better get over yourself and your stupid problems. I said we don't have time for this. And don't ever walk away from me again…"

Matt sneered at Kouji before throwing him in the dirt. He turned his back and left without even looking back. Kouji stood up and brushed himself off. He never made an attempt to fight back and frankly didn't care to fight Matt.

"It's your fault if you get hurt." Kouji said to Matt's back under his breath.

**XxXxXxX**

Matt sat by the pond, staring off into the water, watching the gentle ripples toss the lily pads back and forth. The Gekomon chirped loudly as they sang their song of the night and the Otamamon played their games of water tag under the ponds nearly glass-like surface. Matt watched, wishing life was as simple as theirs.

_Why is he like that? Why can't he just get along with us?_

Matt blinked, absorbed in his thoughts like he sometimes is. All he could think of was what he did back there. That was unnecessary of him to do that to someone who was only concerned for the well-being of the group. Maybe he was right. No. He wasn't right. He had no right to attack Fangmon for trying to be nice. Not all Digimon are evil. Kouji deserved what he got.

Fangmon watched from a distance as he lay upon his sleeping leaf. With one eye open, he waited.

_What a fool. He really has no idea._

The fox grinned as he quietly stood up.

_Now's my chance…_

Fangmon made his way like a silent assassin towards Matt. He licked his lips and laughed in his mind. Each step was carefully planned out and as quiet as a falling pin. He was an expert at killing, and he was putting his skills to the test now.

_The sweet one shall be the first to go._

Fangmon stopped a few feet away from his victim and crouched to the ground, a determined, cautious look in his eye.

He slinked, inch by inch, closer to his victim. He got close enough to where he could successfully pounce and latch on to his neck.

_You're mine…_

"Matt, look out!..."

The fox was caught in mid-pounce by the voice, but couldn't stop himself now.

Matt, alarmed, whirled around to face huge jaws lined with razors just as they snapped shut from a blow to his left. The fox skidded on the ground, rolling over many times before he stopped. Over the clamor of the fox's yelps, a movement was heard behind Matt, and Kouji went in for the final blow. The fox turned to look at his attacker and a look of fear consumed his face. He tried to scramble to his feet, but the hit to his ribs left him unable to stand. He pawed at the ground, trying to crawl away. His eyes were wide with panic and terror, knowing Kouji would not let him live for trying to kill Matt.

It was over in an instant. Matt had to look away as Kouji crushed Fangmon's skull. The force from the stick coming down on his head was enough to kill him, and he would have never made it. Kouji disposed of the dead body so they could maybe sleep a little tonight.

Agumon and Gabumon had woken up during the fight and were extremely confused.

"What happened?" Agumon asked Gabumon quietly.

Gabumon was traumatized. He remembered Fangmon as their friend who had given them food and a place to sleep. Now he was gone.

"He tried to kill Matt…" Kouji returned from the woods to see Gabumon and Agumon's expressions.

"I thought he was our friend…" Agumon laid back down, eyes wide from the sight he had just seen.

Kouji went over to the water to wash his hands before going to sleep. He knelt down and submerged his hands in the icy water. He scrubbed them the best he could without soap and pulled them out. He flicked water at Matt, who was not too far away.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked casually.

Matt wiped the drops off his face as he looked over at him.

"Ya. Sorry I didn't before, though. I just thought mayb-"

"Ya, I know. Don't apologize." Kouji stood up and made his way over to his leaf. He was just now starting to feel all the walking they did earlier, and he was ready for bed.

Matt followed him over and also laid down on his own leaf. He wanted to apologize and make things right.

After a minute or two of silence and crickets, Matt spoke up.

"Listen, Kouji," He began, "I'm really sorry about the things I said earlier. I hadn't meant to be so mean."

Kouji listened.

"I know you're not really heartless and you're just being careful. I know I should have listened to you, but I'm just worried about Tai, that's all. I can't think straight, and I _should_ probably be more realistic. You're the one I should have trusted, not him."

"I understand. It's no big deal." Kouji replied.

"No, it is., I shouldn't treat friends like that."

"Oh?" Kouji looked at him, "I thought I had no friends?"

He laughed, intending that to be a joke.

Matt remembered he had basically said Kouji didn't have any real friends. That was just another thing to feel awful about.

"Aw, c'mon. I was just kidding. Stuff like that doesn't bother me anymore."

Matt was silent.

"Listen, I understand how you felt, and I agree with how you acted." Kouji explained, "Let's just forget about the whole thing."

He returned his eyes to the patches of sky above. He tried blinking away his fatigue in case Matt had something more to add. He tried not to think about what Matt had said to him earlier because he wanted to believe those things didn't hurt him.

"So," Matt broke the silence again, "Did something happen to you when you were younger?"

Matt took caution in asking this question and didn't try to force an answer out of Kouji.

Kouji said nothing now.

"I'll take that as a 'none of my business'." Matt smiled.

Kouji couldn't help but smile. He turned away from Matt to hide it, though.

"Goodnight, Matt."

Matt looked up at the sky, kind of smiling to himself.

"Goodnight, Kouji." He closed his eyes and drifted off into a much desired sleep.

**XxXxXxX**

The next morning came with a soft, eerie cry for help. A small voice in the distance disturbed the night's silence, waking Matt slowly from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, taking in the sight of Kouji getting ready to leave.

He looked around to see Agumon and Gabumon just getting up also.

"What is that sound?" Gabumon looked towards the source of the cry.

"It sounds like someone needs help." Agumon stood up, ready to offer his assistance.

"Don't even bother," Kouji was washing his face by the water, "It's none of our business. We need to leave."

He stood up, very impatient about getting to Astamon's castle for some reason or another.

"….help..please….anyone………"

The voice sobbed quietly. It carried the sound of a small, injured child, yet it seemed deceiving in a way.

The voice was obviously on the verge of giving up. From its raspy voice, it could be assumed that the creature had been crying all night, or at least a good part of it.

"I don't even think we should try to help. It's probably a trap anyway." Kouji suggested.

"Ya, it _does_seem suspicious." Matt added, taking into consideration what happened the last time he didn't trust Kouji, "I say we leave before it realizes its tactic isn't working and decides to just come after us."

Agumon and Gabumon took a strong dislike for their plan. They knew this world better than the both of the humans put together. They knew better than to just leave a hurt Digimon to die.

Gabumon spoke up.

"Well, I'm not just gonna leave him! Whatever it is, he needs our help. I know when someone's in trouble!" Gabumon was very passionate about helping others, and he wasn't going to give up his belief of helping others in need.

"I agree with Gabumon. Sure we're here to save Tai, but we can't get to him at this very second. We might as well help the Digimon who could use our help right now." Agumon turned and followed Gabumon into the woods, leaving Matt and Kouji behind.

"Just let them go. We'll find your friend ourselves." Kouji turned and walked away.

Matt was the same as Gabumon. He was passionate and loved helping, but he didn't know if he could trust some random voice. He didn't know if he could trust _anyone_anymore. Not after what happened the night before. He stood there for a good 30 seconds or more trying to decide who to help, Tai or a random voice.

He growled and turned his back on the Digimon. Tai was more important to him than someone he didn't know, even if they _could_help find Tai. He couldn't take the risk of allowing someone to hold them up, like Fangmon did. It was better to just find Tai himself than take the chance of falling into another time consuming trap.

**XxXxXxX**

A small glimpse of blue-ish purple fur was seen in the distance as Agumon and Gabumon followed the sobs. They had been walking for only a few minutes before they came upon a small ball of fur. The creature was curled up in a tight ball, its nose buried in its bushy tail. The cries were mere sniffles now.

Gabumon spoke in a soft, gentle voice.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The ball of fur seized its sniffles and began shaking. It tried to stay as still as possible, hoping it wouldn't be seen and the Digimon would go away.

"We won't hurt you. We're here to help. Please tell us what's wrong." Agumon took a few steps closer. He tried to see if there was any blood or cuts anywhere, but he saw nothing but purple fur.

The Digimon peeked over its tail and immediately hid again.

"P-please…don't hurt m-me…."

"We're not gonna hurt you." Gabumon replied in a friendly voice, "We only want to help. What happened to you?"

The creature uncovered its face and spoke in a shaky voice.

"I got attacked b-by a dog…." The Digimon kept its eyes on the ground, "It had huge claws and three heads."

"Three heads?" Agumon tried to recall a Digimon with three heads.

"Where are you hurt?" Gabumon moved closer.

The Digimon moved its tail to reveal an open wound on its left leg. The fur around it was matted in red, and the wound looked dirty. He had obviously made a great effort to escape whatever was chasing him. The wound looked as if a clawed hand had snatched at him, but caught only his leg. It was still fresh, and blood continued to seep through what was left of the surrounding fur.

"This looks like it happened just recently. You should come with us. We'll fix you up." Gabumon assured the Digimon with a smile.

The little Digimon smiled in relief, glad to see a friendly face for once.

* * *

**KoumiLoccness: **Well, I'm just glad you havn't judged my story based on one little element. I'm looking forward to more of your reviews!! Thank you for staying loyal!!!

**Sayako-san09: **XD Where did you get the hint that Kouji likes Matt??? please do tell! And as for the Matt and Tai thing, um.....maybe! *evil grin* You'll just have to wait and see!! bwahahahha!!! Actually, my plan was to have them like each other before the story even started. They are keeping their liking for eachother a secret for now. I guess that wasn't obvious XD I'm sorry, but now you know!

--

Well, this has been floating around my computer for a long time. I just now got the motivation to finish up this chappie and post it.

I hope all of you like it, I will seriously get started on the next chappie, just for you! *hugz!*

Kitty


	8. Ep 08 Once A Fighter, Always A Divider

Disclaimer: Have not, Do not, Never will own Digimon...and that makes me a sad caterpiller...

...Just as a warning, this chapter is pretty boring. It may or may not amuse you, but rest assured, I probably will not be making another chapter as long, boring, and tedious as this...But for now, I fail at life... :D

Begin! oh Crappy Chappie!!!.......

* * *

**Digimon Fusion**

Episode 08 - Once A Fighter, Always A Divider

--

Agumon wobbled back out of the woods, the purple Digimon on his back. Gabumon followed, snickering to himself as the furry dragon smiled and laughed, trying to get Agumon to go faster.

"Phew! You really don't look as heavy as you feel!" Agumon grumbled under the weight of the Digimon. The little thing was enjoying the ride too much to simply give up on him. Gabumon eventually came to his rescue.

"Hey, you remember those leaves we slept on last night?" He questioned, "They seem to be everywhere. Maybe if we can pull him behind us on one of those, it would be easier."

Agumon stopped, trying to catch his breath as he listened to Gabumon's suggestion.

"That would be great! Then I wouldn't be doing all the work here." Agumon puffed.

Gabumon promptly left to find a leaf. Agumon sighed in relief as he gently set the Digimon down on the ground. He looked at the expression on his face.

The Digimon was full of energy, his eyes darting around, a huge smile on his face. He was obviously happy to have been saved and to have made a couple of friends. His big, yellow eyes showed his joy, as did his swaying tail. The little wings on his back flapped now and again and his ears twitched. Agumon noticed something different about this Digimon, though.

There was a gem on his forehead. The red jewel shone in the light above and cast a weird glow about it. Agumon was drawn to it. He had never seen anything like it in all his years of living in the Digital World. He was curious.

"Hey, little guy," Agumon tried to get his attention, "I don't think we ever got your name."

The Digimon looked at him, the smile disappearing from his face. He looked as if he was trying to remember his name.

Agumon looked disappointed. He was hoping to maybe remember hearing the name before and matching people's descriptions to this Digimon, but he didn't quite remember any descriptions of a purple dragon with wings and a red gem on his head.

"Dorumon!!!" The Digimon shouted, "I remember! My name's Dorumon!"

Agumon smiled, yet not remembering hearing the name before.

"What? Did I hear a shout? What's going on?" Gabumon came back with a stack of three leaves and a vine.

"No," Agumon looked at him, "We were just introducing ourselves." He looked back at Dorumon.

"I'm Agumon," He pointed at his friend, "And this is Gabumon."

Gabumon waved.

Dorumon smiled and waved at both of them. He had forgotten about his pain and was more focused on the world around him, since he saw it in a different light now.

**XxXxXxX**

"Weeeee! Go faster!!!!"

Agumon and Gabumon had layered the leaves and tied them together with the vine, leaving a bit sticking out for them to grasp at the stems. They were pulling their new friend down the path on these leaves. They needed to catch up to Matt and Kouji, so they needed to be able to hurry.

"Faster! Faster, Faster!!!" Dorumon shouted. The wind was blowing in his face, and the cool air gave him a rush. He was enjoying this better than their other plan.

"I wonder how far they got," Gabumon panted lightly.

Agumon squinted his eyes to see two figures walking in the distance.

"Not too far," Agumon pointed ahead.

The two Digimon slowed down as they neared their friends. Dorumon's smile vanished, seeing the tall figures. Kouji heard the ruckus behind him and stopped to look. He growled lightly to himself, seeing another Digimon with them.

"What is that thing?" He asked as everyone came to a halt.

"This," Gabumon pointed to Dorumon, "Is not a 'thing'. He is a Digimon, and his name is Dorumon!"

"Well, whatever it is, it can't come with us." Kouji retorted.

Dorumon was scared of these creatures. He had never seen a human before and thought of them as nothing but danger. He hunched close to the ground, keeping his eyes fixed on the two strangers. He began shaking slightly, wondering what might become of him. He had no idea what kind of power they could wield, but wasn't about to get them angry enough to find out. He figured if he just stayed out of sight, maybe they wouldn't see him.

Gabumon held his fist up in anger.

"Well, I'm not just going to leave him here! He needed help, and we helped him! Now we have to see to it that he heals!"

Matt was torn between Gabumon's point of view and Kouji's. He really wanted to help. The creature looked so innocent and unable to care for itself for the time being. Maybe it could stay until it healed, then go off to find its friends or something. On the other hand, it would only hold them up and cost them time they needed for finding the castle and Tai. He couldn't make up his mind.

"Well," Kouji snapped back, "If you guys wouldn't have gone to help in the first place, none of this would be happening! You know as much as I do that he'll only hold us up! We can't afford to lose any more time!"

"I'm NOT going to abandon my friend!" Gabumon growled. He looked to Matt for assistance, "Matt, tell him that we need to think of others and not just ourselves!" He fired a sharp glance at Kouji.

Matt hesitated. He wanted to agree with Gabumon and help, but he also wanted to agree with Kouji and save his best friend. If he agreed with Gabumon, Kouji would surely hate him, and they would probably never get along. If they were going to team up to save Tai, he needed to make friends with Kouji. He was a very stubborn guy, and he needed to do all he could not to cast him off by himself. He needed Kouji to save Tai. But Gabumon had been his friend for as long as he could remember. He wasn't just going to turn against him. How could he do that to someone he loved? He knew Gabumon was very passionate about helping others, but how could he not see that this was just another distraction from the real reason they were here?

Matt snorted and turned his back yet again.

"Leave him," He replied coldly.

Gabumon was in shock. How could Matt say something like that? Where was the caring Matt he used to know?

"How can you even say that?" Gabumon called out, "This Digimon needs our help! We're the only ones that can help him! Why would you just give up on a friend? Look at him! He's defenseless! We _need_ to help!"

Matt stopped and turned back to them. His expression was different from any before.

"I said leave him!" Matt shouted back, "I came here for one reason and one reason alone: to save Tai. We can't have a simple distraction like this steer us away from our main mission! We don't have that kind of time! Kouji's right. If he comes with us, it will only hold us up. We've already wasted enough time with Fangmon, we don't need this too. Kouji's made me realize something. He's made me look at things differently now, and if you don't like it, then you don't have to follow us."

Kouji smiled at the fact that Matt agreed with his way of thinking, but after seeing Matt walk away and the expressions on the Digimon's faces, he changed.

He looked back at Agumon, the Digimon who could put aside a mission that was impossible at this second to help someone in need right now. He looked at Gabumon, Matt's best friend who felt ignored and neglected. He looked at Dorumon, the little ball of fur shaking and quivering on the leaf, afraid of his fate and confused about the fighting. He glanced at Matt, knowing he was only acting out of fear for Tai.

He sighed.

He knelt down near Dorumon and picked him up, arranging him on his back so he would be comfortable.

"I'm really going to regret this later," He sighed again as he rose and followed Matt through the woods.

Agumon exchanged glances with Gabumon. They shrugged and accepted Kouji's unexpected kindness, following behind him.

**XxXxXxX**

"This looks like a good enough place." Kouji walked up to a stream running through the woods.

Everyone quickly agreed and crashed by the water. Kouji set the little, poor excuse for a Digimon on the bank of the stream, relieved to finally be able to rest.

Dorumon was still unsure as to whether or not he could trust these strange beings, but they seemed kind enough. He was very confused as to why one minute they were yelling and wanting him to go away and the next they were carrying him through the woods.

Matt joined everyone by the water, hoping they would give him a chance to apologize. He obviously felt bad about the way he acted, but he hoped everyone would understand him.

"Look guys," Matt directed his statement toward the Digimon, "I hadn't meant to act like that. I'm just worried about Tai, that's all. I never meant to yell."

Gabumon considered Matt's apology and smiled.

"I forgive you." Gabumon was quick to forgive. He always accepted a chance to become friends again.

"Me too!" Agumon added. He didn't want the group to break apart either. They would never save Tai like that.

Matt looked down at the purple ball huddled beside him. He had started to shake when Matt came near. He new he scared the poor thing when he yelled.

"I'm especially sorry to you, little guy," He smiled down at Dorumon, "You are always welcome in our group."

Dorumon looked up at him with his ears slicked back, eyes huge with fear. He simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"Here, let's get you fixed up, shall we?" Matt scooped up a handful of fresh, clean water and dribbled it over Dorumon's wound.

Dorumon watched Matt's eyes the whole time as he began cleaning the dried blood from the wound on his leg. There was a lot of blood, but the water made it easier to get out, especially with all the fur Dorumon had.

At last, the Digimon looked fairly presentable. The wound didn't look too bad after it had been cleaned up. It had already begun to heal and close up. He took special care not to hurt him. He wanted to make up for earlier and make sure he knew he could trust Matt. After all, if he was going to be a part of the group, they had to trust one another.

Kouji pulled his jacket out of the water. It had been soaking while Matt was cleaning Dorumon. He checked the blood stains and scraped away what he could get off with his nails. The jacket was submerged once more before it was hung up in a tree to dry.

Agumon and Gabumon had gone out in search of a few fruits for their new friend. He looked rather thin and in need of nourishment. They returned with a couple and set them near Dorumon, who ate them happily.

"Slow down, you'll choke." Matt warned, seeing the hungry dragon gobble down every last fruit in the pile.

Kouji took his seat near Matt and Dorumon, watching the fruit rapidly disappear.

"Hog." He muttered under his breath.

Matt looked at him, a smile on his face.

Kouji realized Matt was looking at him, either because he had made that remark or because he could. He looked up to meet his eyes with his own. They sat there for a second or two, looking at each other. Kouji quickly looked for something to say to break the silence.

"Well, I guess he's not _that_ bad. That is, if you don't mind not eating for the rest of your life."

Matt looked at him for a second, and then laughed.

Kouji had not meant for that to be funny at all, but it worked. He smiled a little.

**XxXxXxX**

"Hm….this is interesting…" Astamon sat in his throne, watching as the two boys were beginning to get along, "Time for a little more fun." He chuckled under his breath.

"See, my little pet?" Astamon glanced up at Tai, "Your friend doesn't need you anymore. He's found someone else."

Tai merely watched, knowing Matt wouldn't simply forget about him. He knew Matt would never replace him.

"Well, don't worry. I'll be taking care of that real soon." Astamon clapped his hands.

"Yes sir?" Matadormon appeared in front of him, as did Shawujingmon.

"Find these insolent fools and teach them a lesson. My new friend here is getting jealous," Astamon gestured toward Tai, "He says to make sure they don't get close to each other. I, myself, thought it to be a grand plan."

"So," Shawujingmon started, "You want us to make them hate each other?"

"Is that not what I just said?" Astamon looked up at his witness, Tai. He returned his gaze to his followers. "I could have sworn that's what I just told you to do. Get to work before I make you hate your own _lives_, you pathetic buffoons!!!"

The two Digimon disappeared without another word. They didn't wish to anger their master any more than he already was.

"Idiots…."

**XxXxXxX**

"How far away _is_ this stupid place???" Kouji groaned.

They had been walking for quite a while now. Their last two hours had been completely uneventful, aside from some silly remarks between Matt and Kouji. The forest was still and quiet. It seemed almost unreal.

"Oh, quit your complaining!" Agumon smirked, knowing Kouji would have said something if he or Gabumon said that.

"You're very impatient, Kouji." Matt smiled. He seemed to be in an awfully good mood for someone who's best friend had been kidnapped. Because of his cheerfulness, Dorumon had requested _Matt_ to carry him instead of Kouji. Not that Kouji minded or anything. There was enough blood on his clothes as it was.

"No, I'm not impatient. Just the thought of walking for days, maybe even weeks, kind of makes me sick."

"Ya, me too," Matt agreed, "But we're going to have to deal with it for now."

Kouji sighed at this.

"Quit your sighing! Stand up straight and stop slouching!" Agumon sounded much like a drill sergeant.

"I'm gonna beat your face in if you don't shut up!" Kouji held his fist up at Agumon.

"Quit it you two," Matt said with a smile. He tried not to let the little playful arguments ruin his happy mood. If he was going to be here for a while, he might as well be in a good mood.

Kouji dug in his pocket for his D-Tector. He pulled it out and pressed a button, waiting for something to happen. The D-Tector remained blank despite his multiple attempts at different button combinations.

"What are you waiting for it to do, teleport us there?" Matt laughed a bit as he said this.

"Yes…" Kouji replied sarcastically, "I was hoping for a map or something to help us out a bit. We're basically just wandering around. For all we know, we could be going the complete opposite direction, and we wouldn't even know it."

"Well, once we got to the end of the world, I'm assuming we'd know we went the wrong way." Matt joked.

"I wonder why Hisharyuumon didn't just tell us where the castle was," Agumon pointed out, "Hmm…oh ya! Because you!-" He pointed at Kouji, "Had to rush him!"

"Well I wasn't gonna just sit there and listen to him blabber on and on. Most of the stuff he was going to tell us was probably stuff we were going to figure out anyhow. I just thought maybe we could get here and get done."

"You'd better watch what you say to people, Agumon." Matt advised.

"He does the same thing to us!"

"Yeah!" Gabumon added, "Why can't we be mean back???"

"Yeah!"

"Because."

"Cuz why?"

"Because I said!"

"Will you guys be quiet??? You're giving me a killer headache!" Kouji interrupted.

Everyone shut their mouths, and everything was silent.

Gabumon piped up after a second.

"Well, thanks to you, my feet hurt and I'm hungry."

"Would you rather have an empty stomach for a little bit longer or never see your friend again??"

"Hey! You can't say things like that!" Agumon defended his partner.

"Whatever."

"Don't you 'whatever' me!"

"What is your problem???"

"_You_ are!" Gabumon spoke up.

"O yeah?" Kouji smiled to himself, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Agumon was ready to tackle him to the ground.

"You guys sure have a lot of issues for being Digimon."

Matt gritted his teeth silently, trying not to get involved. He knew they were just bored, but he kind of wanted to know where this was headed.

"Well, we wouldn't _have_ issues if people like you didn't cause trouble!" Agumon fired back at him.

"Come on, I was just kidding! Can't you take a joke?"

"You have a lot of nerve to talk like that to someone who's stronger than you!"

"Wanna bet?" Kouji looked back.

"You'd better be nice to us!" Gabumon joined in on the feud, "We could both take you in a fight!"

"Try it."

"Listen," Agumon took over, "There's two of us and only one of you. You really think you're a match for the both of us???"

"I can take you blindfolded with my hands tied!" Kouji boasted.

"That could be arranged." Gabumon declared.

"You wanna try it, bub?? C'mon go ahead!" Agumon raised his fists.

"Ya, let's fight right now!" Gabumon did the same.

"I would love to, but it would be no fun." Kouji began, "You can't Digivolve," He looked at Agumon, "And Matt wouldn't let you fight me." He looked from Agumon to Gabumon, then forward again.

"We can still take you! You're all talk and no action!" Gabumon threatened.

"No. I just have common sense. Who in the right mind would want to fight their team members when there's someone out there in need of saving? Huh? Explain that!"

"Jeez! Can't you guys just get along?" Matt finally decided to end it.

All three of them grew quiet.

_Thank goodness. I was getting tired of hearing his annoying voice._

Agumon glanced up at Kouji every now and again.

_Finally! Now I don't have to hear his voice anymore!_

Gabumon walked beside Agumon, glaring at the back of Kouji's head.

**XxXxXxX**

"Ah, the process has already begun! I didn't even have to do anything!" Astamon cackled to himself.

"You aren't doing anything anyhow!" Tai called from above, "You're just a scardy-cat: making everyone do your dirty job for you! You're not a real villain!"

"Hush, fool! This is where it gets good…" Astamon was too absorbed in the reflection of the mirror to actually hear what Tai had said to him. He stared expectantly into the void.

* * *

**KoumiLoccness:** Thank you....thank you very much...I quite enjoy reading your comments, they brighten muh day! :D

**Harumon:** :P I like to keep the characters as close to their original selves as i can. It seems more....how should I say...official that way.

**Shadow Typhoon:** Well, to tell you the truth, I have the story plotted up to a certain point...I, myself, am not totally sure how this will end, so it will be a suprise 2 all. But, to answer your question, there may or may not be any more human character appearances.

**Cazalove:** Here's ur update CrazySmileyPerson!! *wink, wink* Enjoy

--

Ohh..Emm...Gee......I finally decided to pull this thing out of the pile of crap collecting in my computer and finish it...Funny thing is I never actually added anything to it..I am Soooo lazy that I just ended it where it was and called it a new chapter....wow....


	9. Ep 09 I Have A Scheme!

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and never will own Digimon *mutters incomprehensible complaints under breath*

Aaaaaaaaaaaand I'm back with another extremely boring chapter! Yippee!! Hooray!! woo frickin hoo...

I was very lazy getting this out, but I hope it's not too much talk and no action for ya. Trust me...there'll be action in the next...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Digimon Fusion**

Episode 09 - I Have A Scheme!

--

It was beginning to get dark before the group began feeling the effects of their fatigue. Once more, their day was uneventful, and they were all tired of walking and also tired of each other. The Gekomon could be heard in the distance, chirping their night songs, and all the Digimon of the forest were beginning to settle down for the night: all but a few exceptions.

Agumon had been staying as far away from Kouji as he could possibly get, delivering whispered insults about him to Gabumon. Matt simply glared at the two every time he heard their whispers, and Kouji ignored them all. Dorumon was completely happy among them. He had gotten comfortable with the Digimon and he took a special liking to Matt. He seemed very forgetful, though, as he smiled at the road ahead and was interested only in the journey before them, rather than the bickering and fighting amongst his teammates. He was very eager to begin walking again: he kept trying to get Matt to let him down so he could go explore. Matt wouldn't let him for the simple fact that he might get lost or hurt himself. He felt since Dorumon had chosen him, he had a responsibility to him, and he needed to keep him safe. He had his own Digimon partner, but Dorumon was different. He was sorry he ever tried to leave him behind.

Matt smiled as he walked, enjoying the quietness. After what seemed like hours of nothing but fighting and nonsense, he was grateful that the only things he could hear were the sounds of the forest and the shuffling of the group's feet.

He dragged out the silence as long as he could before he felt there was something that needed to be said.

"As much as I like this silence, I think we should stop and take a break. I mean, we _have_ been walking all day." He turned toward Kouji, hoping to mend his friendship with everyone, "What do you think?"

"_I'm_ not tired…" Was his only response.

Agumon tried to force himself to keep quiet but failed.

"Just because you're not tired doesn't mean the rest of us aren't."

"Can we please not fight again?" Matt sighed. This was beginning to be a serious problem, and if the group didn't get along, this was all they were going to be doing for the rest of their stay in the Digital World. If they could all just tolerate each other until they found Tai, it would be so much easier. Once Tai was back in the group, he wouldn't put up with everyone fighting, and he would surely put an end to it. They obviously didn't want to listen to Matt.

"Well," Agumon began, "He needs to straighten up and quit acting like we're not even here!"

Gabumon gave Agumon a nod in agreement. The two Digimon were obviously very upset about Kouji being in the group. Matt knew this, but there was no way to fix it. Kouji had to be there to save Tai, according to Hisharyuumon. There was going to be conflict either way, whether Kouji was there or not. One man with three Digimon, only one who could even Digivolve, could not be expected to go through the wilderness, find the castle, navigate through the castle, save Tai, and make it out alive. Kouji was not only Matt's only human companion, but he was also a great fighter. He would be a tremendous help on the journey.

Agumon continued his complaint.

"He's not the leader here and I don't think he should be able to say and do whatever he feels like! He needs to be respectful to his teammates."

"Hey," Gabumon insisted, "Who exactly _is_ the leader anyhow?"

"If anybody should be leader it should be Matt." Agumon turned toward him, "At least you're kind enough to let us rest for maybe ten minutes."

"Yay! Matt as leader!" Dorumon was excited to hear Matt would be their leader.

"Well," Matt protested, "I'm not really 'leader' material…"

"A leader would be pointless anyhow," Kouji concluded, "It's not going to help us figure out where we're going."

"You think everything is pointless!" Agumon yelled.

"Let's not start this again, guys." Matt stroked Dorumon's ears, hoping to comfort him as the poor creature hunched down behind Matt's head.

"I'm not the one who started it…" Kouji turned and began walking once more, leaving the others no choice but to continue on.

**XxXxXxX**

"Hmmm….." Shawujingmon spied on the group as they settled down for the night in a clearing in the woods. He sat motionless in a tree high above them, his bird-like view catching every detail of every rock and leaf. He missed nothing of what was going on as he sat and waited impatiently for the separation of the two humans from the Digimon. His eyes scanned the area beneath him, trying to think of some way he could separate them himself rather than wasting time. He was not the one for patience, as his comrade was.

Matadormon concealed himself in the bushes beneath the tree, his eye on his prey. He knew his orders were to make the two humans hate each other, but that seemed almost impossible when they were always together. They needed a distraction of some sort, a way to lure one away from the group. Then, once he's gone, the other will eventually come looking for him.

_This will be more difficult than I expected…_

Matadormon quietly rose and vanished, appearing beside Shawujingmon in the tree.

"We need to do something if this is going to work as we planned."

"I know, I know…" Shawujingmon studied their targets, thinking hard.

He had to think no more as Matt rose, obviously ready to leave.

"I'll go get us some food. I'm sure the Digimon are hungry." Matt turned and left. He needed some time to think anyway, and with the Digimon already fast asleep, he knew there wouldn't be any problems with them and Kouji.

Matadormon snickered and vanished before Shawujingmon could say anything.

**XxXxXxX**

"Now where did they _find_ all that food the last time…" Matt searched high and low for the same fruits Agumon and Gabumon always brought back, but with no luck.

He was beginning to grow weary when he heard a rustling behind him. He whirled to face a Digimon almost twice his height with long knives hanging from his overly-dramatic pink sleeves. Tiny golden wings curled around the being's torso, obviously not used for flight. There was nothing that indicated he had any eyes hidden behind his elaborate metal mask. When he spoke, his voice had a slightly metallic ring to it.

"Well, hello there." Its voice was sensibly unnatural as it bounced and echoed off the trees.

Matt instinctively put his fists up in a defensive manner. This Digimon was a lot bigger and obviously stronger than himself, but he wasn't going to simply run.

"Hey, hey, I don't want to fight you," The metallic voice called out from what seemed like thin air. The being had no mouth from which to communicate, yet its voice could be heard easily enough "I am simply wondering why you are here alone in my woods."

"I was looking for food," Matt slowly put his hands back beside him, "I didn't know this was anyone's private territory." He felt somewhat sorry he had intruded. Not all Digimon mean harm, and looks mean nothing when it comes to good and evil anymore. This Digimon could well be sincere about him intruding, and if he was, Matt wanted to make sure he was being polite about it. If not, they could fight later.

"It's quite alright. I was merely curious. I thought maybe you had lost something. It would only be polite if I had at least offered to help you."

"Oh, no it's fine. I'll just go somewhere else and look." Matt turned to leave, but the beast caught him with a clawed hand.

"Don't leave just yet. We haven't even had a chance to introduce ourselves." The Digimon turned Matt back around and made a slight bow, "My name's Matadormon. Might I inquire you of your own name?"

"I'm Matt Ishida." He knew last names meant nothing to the Digimon, but he felt obliged to offer more than simply 'Matt'.

"Ah, I've heard of you. You're the one who was sent here by Hisharyuumon to rid this world of that wretch, Astamon."

"Yes," Matt was suspicious now, "How did you know that?"

"I have my ways." A smile wasn't visible, but plainly obvious in the sound of his voice. "But that is beside the point. I know of a place where you can find food, but before you waste your efforts in doing so, might I ask that you hear me out on what I have to say?"

Matt really didn't want to burden himself with this meaningless gossip, but since he was in this Digimon's territory, he felt he should at least listen to what he had to say.

"I'm listening"

"I have been watching you for quite some time now. My territory extends far beyond what you might expect, and I have seen a great number of quarrels between the members of your so-called 'team'." Matadormon began, "I would hate to instruct you, but I merely suggest that you watch out for the blue-haired one."

"Why's that?" Matt questioned.

"He seems like trouble to me. I feel terrible about putting my nose where it doesn't belong, but I feel it best to tell you that he is untrustworthy. He came here with a group called the Frontier Kids and he caused nothing but trouble for the whole Digital World. Of course they saved us from the terrible Lucemon, but the expedition would have been faster and easier without him."

"I know nothing of this 'Lucemon', and I can't say I know anything about his last trip here."

"Well," Matadormon continued, "Please just hear me out. This kid is nothing but a bother. You see how he treats your Digimon friends: all three of them. He is a selfish person with terrible character. He wants only to benefit himself and nothing more. I would like to ask why bother trying to befriend such a person?"

Matt started up at the eyeless face, trying to determine whether this Digimon was telling the truth or not. He remembered Fangmon and how untrustworthy he had been. He tried to lead them on like he was a good guy. He lured them all into his trap with deceiving kindness. How could he be sure this Digimon wasn't trying to do the same?

"I know Kouji is a good person deep down. He just has trouble making friends, that's all." Matt was beginning to become very suspicious, "Why is this any of your business anyhow?"

"Oh," Matadormon looked offended, "I see. I'm so sorry for bothering you with my petty opinions. I will leave you to your duties in finding food." He turned to leave, a huge invisible smirk creeping across his lipless face.

Matt stopped to consider what was being said. He realized he wasn't going to find food without this guy, and what harm could be done by simply listening? He could choose later if he wanted to believe him or not.

"Hey, wait." Matt reluctantly said, "What else do you know…?"

Matadormon turned back to face him once more.

"I know plenty. Like I said, he has been here before, and my territory is large. I have watched him enough in the past to know what he is like. He treats everyone like he's above them: like he's better than them all. Such a creature doesn't deserve someone as caring and compassionate as yourself. He is simply taking advantage of your hospitality, just like he takes advantage of everyone else he makes feel sorry for him. He is pretending. It's all part of his plan. He pretends to be alone and miserable so he can lure kind and loving people like yourself into his trap. Then, once he gets close to you, he decided whether or not you're useful to him. If he finds you intolerable and invaluable, he will more than likely get rid of you.

Your plan right now is to save your friend, right?"

"Of course. That's all I want right now."

"Well, he doesn't care what you want. He could ambush you right now and not think twice about it. I have heard him speaking to himself several nights now. He plans to eliminate you. He thinks this whole plan to save your friend is a waste of his life, and that if he gets rid of you, he can go home. He wants nothing more to do with you or the Digimon. They are bothersome to him, and he finds nothing beneficial to him in your plans here." There was a hint of pity and sorrow in Matadormon's voice. He felt sorry Matt had to endure all this pain, "I know you are very kind-hearted, and I couldn't stand to see such a creature fall victim to a blood-thirsty criminal."

At that instant, the Digimon pulled a gleaming object from his sleeve and handed it to Matt.

Matt stared at the object and hesitated. He shook his head slowly, not taking his eyes off the shining dagger in Matadormon's hand.

"…I…I can't kill him…"

"You must. I don't know if you understand your situation, but it's kill or be killed. If you do not destroy this boy right now, he will come after you eventually. He is a very impatient kid, as you may have noticed, and he means to rid of your existence as soon as possible…I will not persuade you any longer: It is your choice."

With that, the Digimon turned the blade in his hand and plunged the dagger into the tree behind Matt, startling him. Matadormon vanished in the blink of an eye as a slight breeze shifted the leaves and grasses of the forest. Matt stood still and listened as he heard a faint voice.

"Turn to your left after following the path ahead, and you will find what you are looking for."

Matt stood there for a moment more, musing over the facts this creature had told him. He wanted to believe Kouji was just confused and alone, but the fact that he could be planning to kill Matt and the rest of the group prevented him from feeling sorry for him. If Matt is gone, who will save Tai? He might never escape and be a victim to Astamon's torturous cruelty for all of eternity.

Matt was not about to let that happen…He had to save Tai, no matter the cost.

"Forget about what I'm looking for…" Matt growled under his breath as he ripped the knife from the tree's trunk. He turned and headed back to the group, a furious scowl plastered on his face.

**XxXxXxX**

Shawujingmon sat in the tree directly above Kouji. He sat looking at the human for a lot longer than he thought.

_Humans are very odd-looking…_

Shawujingmon shook his head and snapped out of his daze, remembering he had a job to do. He jumped down right beside the boy, barely making a sound.

Kouji, startled, jumped up to his feet, his fists raised in front of him.

"Who are you?? What do you want…?"

"Don't be so quick to judge. I don't intend on fighting such a creature. There would be no competition." Shawujingmon could not be nice to save his life, although he knew it would help in this particular situation.

Kouji wasn't convinced.

"You looked like you needed some company…someone better than that so-called 'friend' of yours." Shawujingmon smiled, "You _are_ in my territory, you know?"

"I don't need _your_ company." Kouji muttered.

"Oh…" Shawujingmon cocked his head slightly, "I just thought you deserved some real friends. Friends who don't pretend to care."

"I don't need friends." Kouji seemed to be completely uninterested in being friends or even talking with this random creature. He had no idea who this was and he wasn't about to give in to the whole 'you looked lonely' thing. He wasn't interested in making friends with Digimon who he might never see again after he left.

"Then why do you stay with these people?"

"I'm here on a mission…" Kouji was trying to keep his responses, if any, to a bare minimum. He felt that whoever this was didn't need to know much more than that.

"And why do you need him, the other human you call your friend?" Shawujingmon questioned, "I'm sure you're strong enough to handle it on your own. It's not like he really wants you around anyhow. He only brought you along for his own selfish purposes, and he knew that you would help him. He wants to take advantage of that."

Kouji was getting very irritated by now.

"I was forced to come here. It's not like I wanted to." He replied, "I was told to stick with him. Those were my orders."

"Yes? And who exactly is making you stay? Who is making you follow and take orders from such a kid? You're above him. Don't let him push you around just because he is older."

"What do you want from me already? I don't believe anything coming out of your mouth. You're wasting my time." Kouji was getting impatient with this Digimon's pointless babblings.

"I just wanted to warn you about him…that's all"

"Warn me about what?" He seemed somewhat interested now, but did a very good job at concealing his vulnerable curiosity.

"Just listen..." Shawujingmon finally stood up from is crouching position. He had hoped, due to his height, that crouching would lessen his threatening appearance, "He's not as nice and caring as he seems. All he wants is to get you to trust him so he can take everything he learns and use it against you. He's a liar and a backstabber! He has been to the Digital World twice now, and I've been keeping a close eye on him. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

Kouji hesitated.

_Just like everyone else…_

He finally lost the glare from his eyes, remembering everyone else he ever knew in his life. He never got very close to anyone because he believed everyone was selfish and uncaring.

"Why would you think he would be different from anyone else you've known?" Shawujingmon continued, "In the end, you're the only one you can trust. What exactly have you got to gain from this…'mission' anyway?"

Kouji paused and thought about it. He really had nothing to gain from any of this. Once they defeated Astamon and saved Matt's friend, they would all go home, and everything would go back to the way things used to be before they left. The only person gaining anything would be Matt. And Matt seemed to be just using him to get to Tai. The only way they would save Tai is with Kouji's help, and that's why he was there: to help Matt save Tai. That's it. Kouji was gaining nothing valuable. He was only wasting his time.

"And to think…I trusted him as a friend…when he was using me all along…"

"Yes, that's it." Shawujingmon encouraged, "He was only using you this whole time. Once he gets what he wants, it's all over, and he'll forget about you once you're gone. The only way to leave this world is to rid yourself of him forever. Once you do, you will serve no purpose here anymore, and you will be sent home."

Kouji lifted his eyes from the ground to face the direction Matt had gone.

"…Right…" Kouji turned and headed toward his newly-made enemy, the one he thought he could trust, but was completely deceived.

Shawujingmon gave a slight smile and jumped into the trees once again.

_That was too easy._

He snickered to himself as he left to find Matadormon and update him on his progress.

* * *

**Shadow Typhoon: **haha sorry! I hope this update makes up for my secretive...ness... X3

**KoumiLoccness:** Why thank you very much! I'm sorry to ear about your flu...although you're prolly waaaaay over it by now XD sorries!

**Sunao Wanajima:** aw thank you so much! I try to make my stories as descriptive as possibly so not only do people know what the heck is going on and what everything looks like, but a lot of people find it more interesting. I also try to keep my characters limited on purpose so it doesn't feel too crowded... :/ I'm not rly sure how to explain it, but if you have 2 many characters, not everyone gets a part in the story and it's too complicated to write down each one's reaction and feelings to everything that happens. Plus, this is just how me and my sister's RP turned out to be like. : p There will prolly be more, but not too many more new characters.

**IKillYouForKlondikeBar:** ...very interesting name XD I'm glad you like my story

--

*ducks from peole throwing tomatoes and other various disgustingly horrid veggies* omg I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! *cries*

But for real I've been extremely lazy and unmotivating (where have u heard _that_ before *wink* )

Updates soon! Promise!

Kitty


End file.
